Kameko and the Half Demon
by ShadowFAIT
Summary: Kameko had a normal life,until she was pulled in a well into the feudal era. Now she must find all the jewel shards,but with the battles/inner problems,will she survive? My version of the Inuyasha tale. Plz read, better than it sounds! Inuyasha/OC
1. Down the Well

Ok, since I think Kagome can be a bit of a wimp and faints too much, so I've decided to tell the Inuyasha story my way. Here my character isn't always going to be some worthless damsel in distress who always seems to forge her arrows(seriously Kagome always forgets them when she really needs them). It's not that Kagome isn't a good character or anything, in fact I think the people do a great job of keeping in mind that she's just a normal teen from the modern times. But I also think she takes a back seat to the action a bit too much. Also, its just fun to write something so that it happen the way I want it too.

This fanfic will start off pretty similar to the original show at first, but I promise that it will change as it goes and not end up being a lame story that just retells everything word for word with only a few character changes.

Just read and plz give me feedback, especially if you have any ideas for demons and events that could happen in the story. Any ideas for this story are welcome.

* * *

Ch. 1

_When I was little, my grandfather made me practice Tai Quan Do. It was ok, but he got so obsessed with it that I quit. I liked school better anyway. As I got older I got interested in art and took up that. I loved letting my mind go free on a paintbrush_

_But, on my fifteenth birthday, something tragic happened. This forced me into taking up Tai Quan Do again. I had to set my all my dreams aside for a larger cause._

_I don't mind too much really. It's ok. I know what would happen if I didn't do this. It's just that, sometimes...well, sometimes I wonder..._

"Hiya!"

Kameko grabbed her opponent's fist in midair, twisted it left and up, then pulled it towards her and punched her left palm into the person's right shoulder, knocking them down immediately.

"Are we done yet?" she asked in a bored tone. She yawned, untied the black band from her head and tied it around her wrist.

Kameko's training uniform consisted of a black kimono tank top and pants, with bindings around her hands(minus the fingers) and feet and a black band tied on her head.

"Can't you practice just a little longer? You have a huge contest this weekend," her grandfather begged.

"No, I'm afraid I can't. It's bad enough you're making me practice on my 16th birthday, but I'm going to be late for school if I don't leave soon," Kameko explained as she bowed down to her opponent before walking out of her small family dojo.

She just didn't get it, no matter how many times her spiritually obsessed grandfather explained it, she didn't know why she had to spend all her free time mastering Tai Quan Do. _But, _she guessed as she made her way to the main house to change out of her training clothes,_ its for a good cause in the end. Though I'm sure grandpa would still force me to do this otherwise._

Kameko was about to walk into the house when she noticed her brother at the door to the temple that held the old well.

"Daichi...you know you're not supposed to play in there," she said in a warning tone as she approached him.

"It's not me, its the cat," he explained as he quietly called his name again, "Katsu...Kaaatsu."

"So why don't you go down there and get him?" she asked, yawning again.

"But why me? You're the brave one."

"Cause your the one looking for him, duh."

Daichi walked towards the steps. A small scratching sound seemed to be coming from the well. He shrieked and ran behind Kameko.

"Oh seriously Daichi, there's nothing down there but the cat," Kameko said in an exasperated tone as she made her way down the steps. She glanced around in the darkness, her eyes slowly adjusting. Then, she too heard a scratching sound from inside the well. Something touched her leg and she jumped. She looked down only to see Katsu, their mischievous little tabby cat. Kameko bent down and picked him up.

"You silly old cat, you nearly scared me half to deaf," she turned around and faced Daichi with Katsu in her arms, "Here's Katsu, can I go to school now?"

Daichi didn't answer. He looked as if he had seen a ghost. He started shaking uncontrollably, pointing to something behind her.

"K-kame...b-behind you...the w-well," he stuttered.

For a second Kameko thought he was joking, until she heard the well burst open behind her. She felt a weird presence behind her, the temple lit up, and Daichi's face turned chalk white. Before she could even turn around she felt four hands grab her. She dropped Katsu and was pulled back into the deep depths of the well.

* * *

That's the end of chapter one. Plz reply and I promise to post chapter two soon. Also, if you have any ideas of how she should Inuyasha then plz tell me, because I'm drawing a blank here. I'd like it not to be exactly like the way Kagome meets him, that's too much like just copying it.

* * *


	2. Spiders and Pancakes

Ok peoples, here's lovely chapter 2. Please give a comment cause its on of my 3 favorite things in the world!(the other two are chocolate and gummi bears)

Also, I would seriously love any ideas for what could happen in the future in this story.

* * *

Ch. 2

First-person Kameko

The inside of the well was not what I would have expected it to be. It shined with a bright black and blue sparkly light. But I didn't have time to stare at pretty lights, I was too busy paying attention to the giant creature that had grabbed me. It had long black hair and white eyes that contained no pupils. It's face resembled that of a girl, but its upper body and voice looked like that of a man.

"Yes, to be alive once again, how good it feels. I can already feel my body regaining its strength."

I looked down and noticed a fuzzy spider body below the waist, flesh slowly reforming around its bones. It started shaking me.

"You have it don't you? You must have it. Give it to me!"

I'd just about had enough of this spider-thing.

"Get off me you freak!" I rammed my knee into its stomach, causing it to let go of me. When it reached for me again I stretched my hand, yelling at it to get it away. Amazingly enough, a white light poured out, pushing the creature back into the darkness and out of sight. The shining light around me began to fade and I gently fell on my knees at then bottom of the well.

"Did I just imagine that?" I glanced next to me as saw two decapitated spider legs laying there, "Guess not."

I climbed out of the well and nearly fell back in. Daichi and the remple had been replaced with a vast forest. I sat there for a second, dumbfounded. This couldn't be right. How could I fall into a well and climb back out into a forest? I stood up and started calling Daichi and Grandpa's names, wishing that one of them would answer me. I overlooked the forest and noticed a tall tree that rose above all the rest.

"The sacred tree! That means I'm almost home," I exclaimed to myself as I ran through the woods.

I pushed through the bushes and looked up at the sacred tree, but what I found totally caught me off guard. Pinned to the tree with an old withered arrow, with roots growing around its legs, was a boy in a large red kimono. I walked up slowly and cautiously, weary of what might happen. I looked at his face and it was calm, as if it was sleeping. Weird. Then I noticed two white dog ears on its head. Double weird.

I climbed up the large roots and went straight up to the odd creature. It had long white hair and looked about my age, maybe a year or so older. Its ears looked so fuzzy, I couldn't help myself. I reached up with both hands and rubbed both of those irresistible little doggy ears, quickly feeling them. I just as quickly pulled myself away.

"Well, glad I got that out of my system. Now, where am I-aah!" I screamed in horror and covered my head with my arms as a torrent of arrows flew in my direction. I heard them hit the tree with a thunk and slowly let my arms down in relief. I turned around, only to scream again as I found twenty men surrounding me with bows.

Normally I would have fought back and run off, but they had their arrows pointed at me the entire time. Also I was still in shock by everything that was happening. aybe if I pinched myself I would wake up and smell a nice batch of pancakes cooking downstairs. Yes, that was what I wanted right now. Pancakes.

Anyway, they tied up my hands and brought me back to a small village. Last time I checked people had toilets, so this definitely was NOT modern times. Was the well a time machine now?

The men brought me up to an old lady in red and white clothing, calling her a priestess. As she surveyed me and talked to the men I fingered the knot that tied my hands. I guess people weren't very good at keeping prisoners here. By the time the old woman was done surveying me my hands were untied. But just as I was about to make a break for it she started to speak.

"Ye look tired, come inside and rest so we may talk for a bit," she suggested kindly.

I quickly looked her over. She seemed harmless enough, so I stood up and I followed inside her little hut house thingy, ignoring the men gasping at my now free hands. Once inside I saw the hut had a dirt floor and only one room. And absolutely no bathroom.

"I'm not in Tokyo anymore am I?" I asked mostly to myself.

"Toke-ee-oh? Is this the land of which you are from?"

"Uh, never mind," I shook my head hopelessly.

The priestess, Kaede, sat down near her kettle and poured us both a cup of tea. She kept on glancing at me, as if she recognized me. We spent a good part of the day talking, though I still couldn't figure out where I was exactly and how the heck I had gotten in this stone age.

The rest of the day I explored the little village curiously, observing its people carefully. It was so strange, I really wondered if I was in the stone age. No TVs, no computers, and absolutely no microwave popcorn. How did these people live?

I made my way back to Kaede's place when the sky started to darken. She had offered to let me stay at her place until I found my way. I had wanted to go back to the well and look around, but by this time I was fully exhausted and had decided to take her up on her offer.

As I gave a loud yawn and approached Kaede's place I heard screams coming from the edge of the village. I turned around and saw the black spider freak heading my way. It jumped fifty feet into the air and landed with a loud thud in front of me. Now I know how ants felt before they were about to be squished, this guy was huge! He opened his two-fanged mouth and spit out a dark purple and green liquid with a ghastly smell.. I jumped out of the way at the last second, landing hard on my side. I heard a hissing sound and looked next to me. I gave a tiny shriek when I saw the ground melting under the bubbling venom. I got up and saw the people around me panicking, their houses melting under his venom.

I heard a little kid sobbing nearby. The spider mutant thing heard it too, and jumped for it. I ran up and pushed the kid out of the way, causing the spider to snatch me up instead. It had two long fangs with which in grabbed the back of my fighting kimono. It glared at me with ravenous eyes.

"Where is it?" it asked desperately, "Give it to me!"

It swung its head and threw me up in the air. As I started to fall it opened its mouth wide, as if waiting for a hot dog to fall into in.

Not wanting to become bug food I put my foot in front of me and kicked it hard in the face. Then I fell off him and landed in the dirt. I looked up, rubbing the back of my head, and saw the creature scream in anger and surprise. I stood up shakily, trying to regain my balance. Chaos surrounded me from all sides, and for a second I felt dizzy. The spider spotted me and lunged. I dodged it and started running. I ran faster than I had ever run before, sweating with panic as I tried to lead it out of the village. I knew it was here because it wanted me, meaning what happened to those nice people was partly my fault. I didn't want anybody hurt because of me.

Still, this couldn't be how it ended right? Not on my birthday! I panted heavily and saw the spider creature closing in on me as I ran towards the forest of Inuyasha, as Kaede had called it.

This couldn't be the end, not yet.

"This isn't the end, it can't be. I won't let it end like this. Somebody, anybody, please, HELP ME!"

At that moment, as I was being chased relentlessly by a giant spider, another dangerous creature awoke in the forest.

* * *

Ok, I'm sorry but I couldn't think of another way for Inuyasha to wake up. If you have any ideas then tell me and I might change this chapter around a bit to make it better.

PLZ REPLY! Make a girl's dream come true!(ok that is one of the lamest lines I have ever heard, which is why i used it)


	3. Girlfriend Obsessed Zombies

Ok, here's chapter three. There's a bit more action in this one. I just wrote this less than five minutes ago so its a bit raw. I'll fix it up and make it better later.

If you are reading this than PLZ leave a comment! Also, I say once again that I am open to any ideas that could improve this story.

* * *

Ch. 3

The forest looked different at night. Bigger. Darker.

Branches kept scratching my face and tangling my hair. I even tripped once or twice and fell face down into the dirt. The only bright side was that I seemed to be losing the spider.

But, as my luck would have it, the demon came down from above and charged towards me. It missed me by an inch, shaking up the ground and throwing me into the air. I flew a yards ahead and landed once more in the dirt, my head hitting something hard. I stumbled up and gingerly rubbed my head.

"Kikyo? You know you look pretty dumb standing there. Look at yourself, did you spend the past few days in a pigsty?"

This voice startled me at first, but after all I'd been through it got me fuming. I turned around pointed my finger at the dead boy stuck to the tree.

"Look here dog ears, I've been kidnapped, tied up, and thrown into the air numerous times today. The last thing I need is-" Wait a minute. Dead boy stuck to a tree? I screamed and jumped back.

"Y-you, you're supposed to be dead!"

"Guess your arrows don't work as well as you thought, huh Kikyo?"

"Giant mutant spiders! No microwave popcorn! Talking dog-eared zombies! It's official," I threw my hands into the air and slapped my forehead, "Grandpa always said it. All that instant ramen and pocky would someday go to head. Can't believe I never listened to him!"

A rustle from the trees interrupted my ranting. I stopped and turned, dreading what was in them. The demon spider popped out and landed in front of me.

"Give it to me!" it shouted.

Seriously, this bug had to be a bit more specific than that.

"Ha! You look pretty dumb standing there Kikyo! Why don't you use your arrows and kill it like you did me?"

"Hush dog-zombie! It's obvious that you have some girlfriend issues here, but I'm kinda busy running for my life at the moment," I shouted at it in an annoyed tone.

The spider opened its mouth and spit out another gush of venom. I jumped and ran up the roots of the tree. It lunged for me and put out my hands in front of me as if to block him(yeah, like that would do any good). Just like back at the well a white light poured out. The spider screamed and fell back.

I stared down at my hand in wonder.

"Just like back at the well..." I whispered to myself. Something started to glow and I looked down at my side to see a small white orb of glowing light.

The spider saw it as well. It lunged at me, grabbing me with its fangs and biting the white orb out of my side. Then he threw me down on the ground, now useless. Everything was hazy for a second, then razor-sharp. I could hear every sound and see every detail like the edge of a knife. This was thanks to the sudden pain inflicted on my side. I clutched my hands around it. It felt warm and wet. I withdrew my hands and found them covered in blood. I went dizzy again.

"Yes, my strength! Nothing can defeat me now!"

Oh crap. I'd totally forgotten about spiderman over there. I saw him stick out his long tongue and swallow the crystal. Immediately he started to grow. His human half turned black and his white eyes were now red as blood. I started to feebly crawl away when he started his supervillain laugh, but was quickly spotted.

"Not so fast, I still haven't had my main course!" he chuckled as he snatched me up with his fangs and threw me against the sacred tree. A giant web shot out of his mouth and pinned me against it. I tried to struggle, but knew it was no use.

I sighed. Some birthday this turned out to be.

"Hey, KEEk-yo? What's wrong? Not as strong as you used to be? What happened to your arrows?" the dog zombie asked as he smirked slyly.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?! I'M NOT KIKYO! JUST GET OVER YOUR EX-GIRLFRIEND AND MOVE ON ALREADY!" I shouted in rage. If this was an anime show my head would have been steaming right now.

The guy sniffed me and muttered, "Humph, your not her, Kikyo was prettier anyway." I gave a load groan, but was glad that he finally seemed to get it through his thick head that I wasn't his old girlfriend. He now stared calmly ahead at the spider. By now a group of villagers had caught up and were trying to fight him, prolonging my life just a bit longer. He seemed to be deep in thought.

"Hey," he said calmly to me as he continued staring at the spider, "Do you think you could pull this arrow out?"

"Huh?" my head was spinning.

"Do you think you could pull out this arrow or not?! It's that simple!"

Geez, temper temper.

"No Kameko, don't pull it out, he will wreak havoc upon us," Kaede warned. How did she get here?

"Come on! It's not like I could do any more damage than that guy! Do you know anybody else who could defeat him?"

I processed this. Remove arrow. Not get eaten. Sounds good to me.

I reached over to the side where he was pinned, "I'm probably going to regret this, but anything's better than being eaten," I said as I pulled it out.

There was a quick burst of white light, and dog ears began thumping, like a heartbeat. He started laughing slowly, then raised his head and laughed hysterically. He rose his hand, showing off his long sharp claws.

He turned to me, grinning evilly.

"You just made a huge mistake," he said, cracking his knuckles.

* * *

the end...blah...comment...blah...going to bed now...blah


	4. The Valiant Fight for the Jewel!

Ok, forget, its obvious that probably nobody is reading this and I might never get a comment but I don't care anymore. I'll just keep writing this and hope somebody is reading.

* * *

Ch. 4

Inuyasha laughed hysterically and slashed his claws through the webs surrounding him, causing Kameko to fall to the ground in the process. He jumped high into the air and cut through the spider demon. It lay on the ground seconds later, cut up and twitching.

Kameko got up and ran over to Kaede, who told her to look for the glow of the sacred jewel. She searched the pieces of flesh and finally saw it. She ran over and plucked it out of the body. The flesh evaporated with a hiss and all that was left of the spider demon was a pile of bones.

"Kaede! Over here, I got it!" she shouted as she waved it in the air.

"Kameko, look out!" Kaede warned.

Kameko turned around in time to see Inuyasha coming towards her. He sliced his claws at her with a yellow light.

Kameko felt the claws pierce threw her arm and fell back into the dirt. Pain instantly hit her and she clutched her left arm with her right hand, where three long thin gashes had formed. She sat there on her knees, shaking.

"Ha! You scared? You gonna cry to your mommy?" Inuyasha taunted down at her.

Kameko snapped.

"You JERK!" she screamed into the night air as she flew up and punched Inuyasha smack dab in the face.

Inuyasha stumbled back in shock, staring at Kameko. Her punching hand had resumed its place on her injured arm and she stood there seething, her eyes on fire.

"Please, it's going to take more than that to defeat me!" Inuyasha proclaimed as he got over the shock of being punched in the face by a girl. He cut his claws through the air once more, but this time she ducked. It mid ducking she swung her right foot up straight into his stomach, pushing him back. Even so, it didn't push him back much more than a few steps. Kameko was used to fighting normal humans, Inuyasha was stronger, and therefore much harder opponent. Kameko didn't know how much longer she could keep this going. She grabbed a large branch and swung it under his legs as he aimed his claws at her once more. Inuyasha tripped but stopped himself midfall. He growled and lunged at the running girl, shouting for her to hand over the jewel.

Kaede surveyed this and sighed, pulling a necklace out of her sleeve, "I hoped that I would never have to use this, but I guess I have no choice now," she said as she held up the necklace and started mumbling a spell. The beads started to glow and flew straight through the air, reforming once more around Inuyasha's neck.

"Huh? What's this?" he questioned as he tugged at it, unable to remove it.

"Quick Kameko, the word of subjugation!" Kaede ordered.

"Huh? What word?" she asked desperately as she dodged another flash on yellow light from her opponent's claws.

"It matters not, any word."

Kameko looked around desperately in search of something to say. All that came to mind was her annoying neighbor's old dog. He was dead now, but she could remember how he had always barked endlessly, and the only way to make him stop was to shout-

"SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha screamed in surprise as he was forced to fall headfirst into the ground. He picked himself up, "Why you..." he seethed through his teeth as jumped up to strike.

"SIT!"

Again he fell face first into the dirt.

"Ready to admit defeat?" Kameko asked triumphantly.

Inuyasha started off with a never, but after a few more sits he finally stood up and admitted defeat.

"You just got lucky," he said in protest, "I surely would have won if not for that hoodoo magic from you old coot of a friend over there."

Kameko didn't answer. Inuyasha popped open an eye just in time to see her forehead rest on his shoulder. He immediately screamed and started jittering.

"Hey girl! What's your problem?! Get offa me!!" he bellowed in a shakey voice. He could feel his cheeks turning a light red.

Kaede walked up to Kameko and put her hand on her shoulder. Kameko rose her head, her eyes all hazy and barely open.

"Oh dear, ye poor thing. Ye've been through so much in one night, and ye've lost so much blood too," Kaede added as she surveyed Kameko's injuries, "Here, I'll take ye back to the village so ye can rest up a bit."

Kameko gave a light nod and slowly started to follow Kaede back in the direction of the village. Her feet had never felt so heavy before.

"Hey! This isn't over you know! I will get that jewel from you!" Inuyasha hollered after her.

"SIT BOY!"

"Gah!" Inuyasha was once more thrust face first into the dirt. He looked up and saw Kameko glance back at him.

"Heh." she smirked meekly. Then she turned around with a loud yawn and continued to follow Kaede.

* * *

Ok, sorry this chapter was a bit shorter. I don't really know where to go from here at the moment. I'm trying to think of a way for the jewel to break into a bajillion pieces, cause using the whole crow incident would be way to similar, and I'm trying to make the story go in a different direction.

Ok, comment if you care!


	5. Bad Hair Day

Ok, heres the next chapter. Plz forgive the fact that I didn't change the villain, I like the hair demon too much!

Plz comment!

* * *

Ch. 5

The sunlight shined brightly, forcing me to wake up. I cracked opened an eye and found the hut empty. There was a still steaming cup of tea and a small piece of bread set down in front of me.

I chewed slowly as I thought about the recent day's events. Yesterday Kaede had told me all about the jewel, and about how I was a reincarnation of Kikyo(weird). I also learned about how the zombie, or Inuyasha, was really a half-demon who wanted the jewel to become full demon. I don't really see what he's complaining about though, I'd give anything to be able to do what he does. Then the town found out about me being Kikyo's reincarnation and starting bowing to me randomly and giving me free food(even weirder).

I stood up and walked out, suddenly very homesick. I wanted to get out of here. This place was driving me nuts. I just wanted my old life back! Besides, if I miss that Tai Quan Do tournament tomorrow Grandpa will kill me. Also, whether he kills me or not I need the prize money anyway.

I walked out of the hut in a huff, determined to get out of this crazy place. But I'd only walked a few steps when I bumped into something red.

"Hey watch it!" Inuyasha shouted distastefully down at me.

I swear I wanted to kill him right now.

"I don't have time for you," I said curtly and walked past him.

"Apparently you don't have time for a bath either, look at yourself! You're still covered in dirt and blood from the other night!"

I looked down and saw he was right. I had been way too caught up in everything to notice. Still, I didn't need him pointing it out.

"He's just a brainless zombie, he's just a brainless zombie, he's just a brainless zombie..." I muttered to myself as I walked on.

"Hey! I can hear you you know! And stop calling me a zombie!"

I started running and didn't stop till I reached the forest. Then I started to walk slowly. The trees here were huge, yet there weren't as many animals as you'd expect. I looked ahead and saw the well. If I came in that way...doesn't that mean I can get out that way? I made my way to it, not knowing how the heck I was going to figure this out. Something cut my cheek.

"Wha...?" I looked up and found separate hairs held taught all around me. I reached up and touched one, only to pulled my hand away as it cut me. It was as sharp as a knife.

"Aha, I see you possess the jewel. I thought it had disappeared long ago, what fortune that it should reappear now before me."

I turned around to face a lady floating up in the air. She wore a small kimono and was holding a sword with a black blade. I back up slowly till I hit something hard. I felt my hands on it. The well!

"Ok girly, hand it over and I won't cut off that pretty little head of yours," her voice was sly and cold, like a snake. She lunged down and me and swiped her sword twice on my neck. I expected pain, but felt nothing. I looked down and saw nothing. She hadn't cut my neck, she'd taken the jewel! I reached for it but she just backed up into the air and laned on a hair.

"Now," she smirked and rose her sword, "Prepare to die!"

I spun around and dived into the depths of the well, the sword on my tail. I reached the bottom in a way that was surprisingly gentle, like I'd only fallen a few feet instead of about ten yards. I waited for the sword to pierce through me, but it never came. I heard footsteps from above and waited for the hair lady to speak.

"Why are you dragging me in here again? She's not in that well."

"I'm telling you grandpa, the well just opened up and swallowed her. She's gotta be in there!"

Wait a minute. That wasn't the hair lady. That was-

"Grandpa?! Daichi?! I'm down here!" I shouted to the top of the well. They peared down at me.

"Kameko, what on earth are you doing down there?" Grandpa asked amazed.

I felt like I was going to cry of sheer joy.

* * *

Inuyasha dashed past the huts, dodging attacks from the possessed villagers. Kaede could see the hairs, but she was too weak to help him at the moment. She had told him that Kameko apparently could see the hair as well. He followed her scent through the woods and to the well. It ended there. Inuyasha remembered Kameko saying about how she wanted to go back to her own time, had she succeeded?

_There's only one way to find out,_ Inuyasha thought and he jumped into the well after her.

* * *

I tugged on the new purple streak in my hair. It was a bang that went just past my ears on the left side of my head. It was my birthday present and reward for winning the Tai Quan Do contest.

I was having a great time. I had taken a nice long bath, gone through three packs of pocky, and now there was a luscious dinner sitting in front of me. As far as I was concerned, what had happened in the past few days had never happened.

Unfortunately, the universe disagreed with me, which I figured out when I heard the door opened behind me and an obnoxious voice pierce through my bliss.

"Hey, you think you just can leave like that?" he shouted as he walked over and grabbed my wrist.

"Wow, didn't know you'd miss me that fast," I noted as he dragged me towards the door.

Inuyasha instantly blushed and let go of my wrist.

"It's not that! Yura got the jewel, and you're the only one who can see the hairs," he clarified.

"Wait a sec, so _you _are asking _me_ for help?" I was loving this.

Inuyasha seethed, his head smoking. He opened his mouth to fire a retort, but a huge crash came from outside. We all rushed out of the house.

"It's coming from the temple!" I shouted. Inuyasha and I ran inside. I quickly shut the door on Daichi and Grandpa, "Don't come in! It's too dangerous!"

The temple was filled with the hair from earlier. They bunched up and aimed for Inuyasha's head. I expected him to dodge it, but he didn't seem to notice them. I quickly rammed into him, pushing both of us to the floor.

"You idiot! What the heck did you do that for?"

"I'm the idiot? I just saved your life! You were just about to get your head cut off by all that hair!"

"I told you! Only you can see them!"

I stopped short. He was right, I was the only one that could see them. I glanced around and noticed a one strand of hair sticking out of the well. That must be what's possessing all the rest.

"Here!" I jumped up and grabbed the hair. I pulled on it, getting it to reflect the light, "Strike here! It should make the rest disappear."

Inuyasha didn't question me. He cut his claws straight through the hair, and all the hairs around him instantly disappeared. I gave a sigh of relief. Then I took a deep breath a made my way to the well.

"Ok then, lets go," I called over to Inuyasha. He gave me a weird look.

"You're coming? Just like that?"

I nodded and stared down into the well. I had to do this, or else Grandpa and Daichi could get hurt.

I felt something drop on my head. It was Inuyasha's red kimono jacket. I looked up at him questioningly.

"It's made from fur of the fire rat. It's not much, but it'll give you some protection," he explained without looking at me.

I gave a small nod and we jumped together into the dark depths of the well.

* * *

Just for those who don't know, Pocky is a pretzel/cooki stick dipped in chocolate or some other flavor. Will try to post soon! Comment!


	6. A Million Pieces, is this really a win?

Ok, enjoy the chappie! I tried to change it from what happens in the actual series. Tell me what you think!

* * *

Ch. 6

"On your right! Your left! LEFT!"

"This is impossible! You're no help here at all!" Inuyasha retorted angrily as he dodged another attack.

The next one knocked us both to the ground. We were sent sprawling in different directions. The hair demon, Yura, had taken a liking to Inuyasha and picked him up with her hair, holding him with both hands and feet bound before her.

"Such fine silver hair. I shall have it all for myself one I'm done with you," she declared as she raised her hand. Next to her the black bladed sword rose into the air as well. She shot her hand forward, and sword sliced through the air and straight into Inuyasha's stomach, then pulled it out in another clean swoop. I winced.

Inuyasha grunted, but brought his hand to his wound, "Blades of blood!" his claws, with a red light this time, knocked back Yura.

"Why you naughty dog, I'll have to teach you a lesson for that," with another rapid hand motion her sword slashed at Inuyasha once more and cut across his chest. He gave a small grunt of pain.

I hated this. I felt so helpless. I wanted to help, but what could I do? They were so high up that I couldn't even reach them.

I scanned the ground before me, it was littered with skeleton heads and hair. I looked back up at Yura and Inuyasha. She hadn't seemed to notice me, probably thought I was no threat. Which at the moment was quite true.

Yes! Near them was what seemed to be a huge spherical mass of hair and skulls, hanging from the high trees. I picked my way through the skeleton heads and ended up under the huge parabola. It was right above me. I jumped up and grabbed a rope's amount of hair, dangling awkwardly. A white light appeared and the parabola fell apart, half of it falling and hanging to the ground.

My job suddenly became a lot easier.

"Hold still now, I don't want to get any blood on that pretty hair of yours," she said as she rose her sword for the final blow, "Ow!"

Yura growled through her teeth as she turned around. I threw another skull at her, this time bonking her on the head.

"Your ruining my house!" she screamed as she noticed what I had done and weaved her fingers through some strands of hair. The skull in my hand started laughing. I immediately let go of it, but it stayed hanging there. All the skulls around me started laughing, and with a swoop of her hand me and half the hair around me were pulled up in the air. I hung on for my life as the hair squeezed me inside like a cacoon. It wrapped around my neck tightly. I tried to scream but only succeeded in a ragged gasp for air.

"Iron reaber soul stealer!"

A yellow light cut through my blurred vision, and the hair suffocating me fell. I started to fall as well, but Inuyasha caught me and brought me down to the ground.

"Stupid girl, you better not faint on me."

"Don't worry about that," I grunted as I sat up.

I looked to my left and spotted a skull, only this one was different. It was red, and I could see strands of hair coming out of it. I scrambled for it, but just as I had clutched it in my hands Yura started to strike once more.

"I've had just about enough of you two. Now, Inuyasha, you will die!" she unleashed her sword straight towards him.

I don't really know what came over me next, but all I know is that one second I'm watching Yura and the next I'm in front of Inuyasha .

* * *

Inuyasha shut his eyes tight as he waited for his head to be chopped off.

Nothing happened. He opened his eyes in surprise when he found Kameko in front him. Inuyasha was sitting dumbstruck in front of her while she had her back to Yura's attack. Kameko, who was on her knees with her hands clutched around a skull, looked surprised as well.

A few seconds passed in silence. Nothing happened. Kameko didn't die, the sword didn't even seem to have pierced through her.

"Why-won't-you-die?!" Yura barked as she repeatedly aimed the sword at the same spot Kameko's back. It never pierced through, instead it only made a small clinking sound.

Kameko was surprised too. She watched the sword try to cut through her. _The kimono,_ she realized in amazement, _its the kimono Inuyasha gave me. That's what's protecting me!_

Yura was now raging with fury.

"I'll just chop your head off then!" she bellowed as she backed up her sword slowly. Then, with a quick flick of her wrist the sword dived towards Kameko's head. She spun around and held her hands out in front of her. The sword struck with full precision.

Yura started to laugh, but froze. Her body went numb. She struggled and looked down at Kameko, expecting to see her head chopped off. But it was the exact opposite. Kameko was very much alive, and smiling. She held out in front of her the red skull, which the sword had now fully pierced through. Yura saw the skull start to glow. Then a million little white lights shot out of the skull, soaring over the horizon everywhere.

"No! Do you have any idea what you've just done?!" Yura shouted down at Kameko. Yura froze again. Her hands started turn turn into dust, then her arms. Yura let out one last anguished scream as her body of dust blew away. A red comb fell from where she once was onto the skull covered floor and broke in two.

* * *

I started gasping and breathing heavily. I felt like everything was closing in on me.

"Get a grip!" Inuyasha smacked my back twice with the palm of his hand. My breathing went back to normal.

"Thanks," I said, "It's just, it all happened so fast is all."

The skull in my hands hand disintegrated along with Yura. All that remained was her black bladed sword, which lay on the ground. I grunted as I struggled to pick myself up. The sword rose and floated in front of me.

"Aaah!" I screamed and ran behind Inuyasha.

"What is it? The demon's gone now you know."

"Th-the sword. Its haunted! I killed its master and now it wants to kill me!"

"That sword? Its not doing anything! Its just laying there!" Inuyasha sounded peeved.

I looked back at the sword and found he was right, it was just laying there. Had I imagined it?

I gulped and walked over to it. I waved my hand in front of it. Nothing happened.

"Phew. I must have been imagining that-GAH!" I had raised my hand to wipe my forehead in relief, and now the sword had risen once more. I lowered my hand. The sword lowered. Hmmm...

I whipped my arm to the left, then the right. The sword followed suit, I rose my hand and then immediately shot it downwards. The sword rose as well and then plummeted its point into the ground.

"Inuyasha, do you believe me now?" I asked with a huge grin on my face.

He said nothing, his eyes showed all the surprise. I cautiously made my way over to the sword, still wary of it. When I approached I slowly reached for it, then I grabbed its handle quickly and pulled it out of the ground. It glowed lightly for a few seconds. When it was done the sword's blade was pure white.

"This is so cool! What else can happen in this era? Will I be able to fly next? Please let me be able to fly next!"

"Heh, you wish. Even I can't do that."

"Party pooper. You suck the fun out of everything," I stuck out my tongue at him when I spotted something shiny on the ground, Huh?

I bent down and picked it up.

"Uh oh."

Inuyasha heard me and bent down as well.

"What uh oh? What is that?" he asked.

"Well...uh...Ithinkitsashardofthejewel," I spit out nervously.

Inuyasha blew up.

**"WHAT??"**

* * *

Ok, thats all for now, might post again in a day or two. Plz don't forget to comment!


	7. Ramen Under the Stars

Ok peoples, sorry for the long wait! I promise to post the next chapter a lot sooner. Now that school's over I got tons of free time at home, so I'll spend a lot of it writing this! Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Ch. 7

After our encounter with the hair demon we went back to Kaede to treat Inuyasha's wounds and ask some very important questions.

"And then, I grabbed the sword and it started to glow! When it was done it looked like this," I pulled the sword out of its sheath and handed it over to Kaede. She gently took it and surveyed it, 'hmmm'ing a lot. After about a minute she finally handed it back to me.

"I believe that this is a Master's Sword, they are very rare, there are only a few in the world."

"What's so special about it?" I asked, turning it over in my hands, "besides the fact that you can wield it without holding it."

"Well, it's considered to be one of the most powerful swords. Before you purified it with your sealed miko powers its black blade was filled with the blood and killing of those before. You see, to possess the sword you have to kill its current master to prove that you are strong and powerful enough to wield it. For hundreds of years these swords have been fought after. You killed the demon Yura that possessed it, only since you did it unselfishly and without knowledge of the sword were you able to purify it. Your sealed miko powers also played a part though."

I whistled, "So this sword is mine now?"

"Until you are killed, then it will be passed on."

"Well, that's not gonna happen for a long time, so I have nothing to worry about!" I exclaimed happily as I jumped up with my sword in hand.

"Please, I give you a week in this place. You won't last long," Inuyasha scoffed.

"SIT!"

"Ow! Why you-!" I laughed as I ran outside to avoid him.

I spent the rest of the rest of the day experimenting with different ways to control my sword. I also practiced taking my sword in and out of its sheath with touching it. And believe me, its not as easy as it looks.

At the end of the day I lay on my back in the soft grass and fell asleep under the stars. It was so quiet and peaceful. I hadn't felt at peace like this in a long time.

* * *

Inuyasha heard annoying voice calling his name over and over again in the darkness. He struggled to open his eyes, a stick appeared in his mouth and his eyes instantly popped open. He looked up to see Kameko's face five inches away staring down at him questioningly.

Inuyasha, who had been sleeping with his hands behind his head in the grass, felt his face go red and jumped up angrily. He spit out the stick in his mouth and started to shout angrily at Kameko.

"What's your problem?! What the heck do you think you're do-" Kameko popped another stick into his mouth. Inuyasha noticed something strange about this stick. It tasted sweet, almost good.

"You like? It's from my era, it's called pocky. My favorite." Kameko pulled out a plastic bag from behind her and placed it in front of her. It was full of little small boxes with colorful pictures and letters adorning them. She reached her hand into the cardboard ocean and reached around until she found what she was looking for. She ripped off the top of the box and pulled out what looked like a round cracker.

"Here try this!" she ordered eagerly as she stuffed it into his mouth, "It's called a cookie, they're sweet too. Oh yeah, and that brown sweet stuff is called chocolate. Where I'm from if a dog eats it it kills them though."

Inuyasha spit the sweet cracker out in shock and stared at her like she was crazy.

"Oh don't worry!" she insured as she waved it off carelessly, "You're not _really _a dog, so I'm pretty sure you won't die."

"_Pretty_ sure? That's not good enough woman! I'm not risking my life for some sweet cracker!" Inuyasha shouted angrily.

"Oh hush up and eat," she said as she stuck another object into his mouth, "You know you want to..." She called this one a 'twizzler'. It was long and red and bendy. Inuyasha didn't like the taste and spit it out, only to have another sweet stuffed back in. Kameko went on and on, stuffing piece after piece of different type of sweet food into the poor hanyou's mouth, naming them all enthusiastically as she went.

"And this is called Botan Rice Candy, though I'm not too fond of it. Oh yeah, and this one is banana pocky, which is different from the strawberry pocky that I gave you earlier. I love 'em both though. Ooh! Try this! It's Pucca. It tastes just like pocky only it's not a stick and the the sweet stuff is on the inside! Also this-"

Inuyasha was powerless as a whole new world of flavors was stuffed into his mouth in minutes. He was about to shout at her to stop, but then he saw her grinning so wide the whole bag of candy could've fit in her mouth. Inuyasha sighed and waited for it to be over.

Unfortunately candy wasn't the only thing that she had in store for him. Come nightfall she made these noodles called 'Ramen'. She was somehow able to have them done in three minutes. She tooked one cup for herself and handed the other to Inuyasha. He took it hesitantly and brought it up to his nose. He gave a small, cautious sniff. It smelled good! He grabbed the chopsticks and finished his 'Ramen' in less time than it took to cook it.

"Well, I definitely know what was your favorite out of all the things I forced you to try today!" Kameko laughed at she took his empty ramen cup for him.

"I didn't like it that much," Inuyasha scoffed as he turned his head up high away from her. Kameko laughed again.

"Then I guess I'll just go dump the rest of mine. I'm full," she said slyly as she stood up and started to walk away. Inuyasha's ear twitched.

"Alright, alright! I like it! Now gimme!" Inuyasha admitted as he grabbed the ramen out of her hands and gobbled it up ravenously.

Kameko smiled as she sat down. The night was warm and there was a small breeze.

"The stars are a lot brighter here," she commented as she looked up at them in wonder. Inuyasha glanced up from his empty ramen cup, but he didn't see the stars. Instead he saw their reflection in Kameko's wide brown eyes.

* * *

Ok, the whole candy thing is what I wanted to have Kagome do to Inuyasha. It would have been so hilarious on the show! If I was kagome then that is the first thing I would have done. But that's because I'm obsessed with food(especially sweets).


	8. Wolves Love To Eat Foxes

ch. 8! this one is dedicated to all the people who have left a comment, cause they're the only reason I kept on writing this, so if you want to be a part of this just leave a comment!

also, to make up for such a short ch. 7, I made this a lot longer than I'm used to making. Hope u enjoy!

note: I'm not going through the whole "get the tetsusugai! Kill brother" thing, I want to move on with the story and I'm afraid I'm a bit too lazy to waste chapters on that, besides, I can't think of a way to change it and I'm sure it would bore you to read it when you already know what happens from the episode. So guess what? Inuyasha has the tetsusaiga now! Also, this means that some time has passed and that the relationship with the two is just a little bit better than before, though not by much. In other words, Inuyasha values Kameko's life just a bit more at this point. I'm really sorry for those who are disappointed, but I just couldn't bring myself to write that part, I had no inspiration whatsoever. Also, I am just plain impatient to get all the characters in because all my ideas for this fanfic have them in it. Again, Sorry! Just go watch the episodes and pretend that happened here.

* * *

ch. 8

The next morning, while Kameko was practicing with her sword and Inuyasha sat bored nearby, the sky suddenly turned dark. The area filled with dark ominous clouds and a loud booming voice came from overhead.

"I see you possess shards of the sacred jewel," it bellowed, "Surrender them to me or else!"

Inuyasha jumped up and surveyed the area. His hand inched towards the tetsusaiga(sp?). He heard a loud popping noise and a giant pink bubble appeared. It floated over to Inuyasha's head, as if attempting to eat it. A look of utter annoyance passed over Inuyasha's face.

"Hey! I didn't know you had gum in this era," Kameko speculated sarcastically.

"We don't!" Inuyasha growled as he punched off the floating dodgeball. Another popping sound was heard and the pink balloon tranformed into a little kid. Inuyasha picked it up by the tail, wondering what the heck was going on.

"Cool! It's a rabbit!" Kameko said as she fawned over it.

"I'm a fox darnit! And unlike this hanyou here I'm a full fledged demon! Now hand over the jewel before I have to hurt you," threatened the miniature demon.

Kameko and Inuyasha just laughed. The little demon continued to rant on as a small speck jumped onto Inuyasha's nose.

"Ah, master Inuyasha! Always a pleasure!" said the speck as it made a sucking sound and grew.

"Myoga, what are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked as he smacked the speck. It flattened and slowly fluttered to the ground.

"Nobody appreciates the life of a flea."

"Well, spill, why are you here Myoga?" Inuyasha asked. Myoga went on about saying how he didn't need a reason, while Inuyasha retorted by asking who he was running from this time.

"They've forgotten all about me haven't they?" the little fox demon asked, still being held upside down by the tail. Inuyasha and Myoga were chattering, oblivious to his presence.

"Yeah, pretty much," Kameko said as she gently picked him out of Inuyasha's grasp, "So what's your name anyway little rabbit boy?"

"My name's Shippo and I'm not a rabbit! For the last time I'm a fox demon !"

"But your tail looks so much like that of a rabbit. It's soft too!" Kameko pointed out as she randomly poked the little fox tail.

"Stop it! Just hand over the jewel shards and I'll be on my way if you please."

"Fat chance pipsqueak!" Inuyasha shouted as he finished his conversation with Myoga.

"SIT BOY!"

"Aaagh!"

Kameko reached into her bag and pulled something out. She then bent down to Shippo's level and handed the object to him, it was a colorful little ball on a stick. Shippo took it cautiously from her, wondering what it was.

"You eat it," she said. Shippo put the stick into his mouth. "No! You eat the little ball! It's a lollipop."

Shippo slowly stuck out his tongue, poking the candy with it. A smile instantly spread over his face and as he popped it into his mouth, sucking joyously. Kameko gave a wide grin.

"So, what would a little kid like you want to do with the jewel?" she asked curiously. Shippo glanced up from his treat.

"To get revenge. My father was a great fox demon who was killed by the northern wolf clan. Their leader has jewel shards. If I wish to exact my revenge I need jewel shards as well," he explained as he stared down intently at his lollipop.

"You poor thing. We could help you exact your revenge," Kameko suggested.

"What?! Why the heck would we help that shrimp?" Inuyasha shouted in bewilderment. Kameko stood up to face him.

"Because! He's all alone! We could at least help him!" Kameko replied, "Besides, did you even stop to consider that in helping him we would also get the jewel shard from the people he needs to avenge?!"

Inuyasha stopped short. He hadn't thought of that.

"Hmph. Fine, we'll help the little fuzzball, but he better be telling the truth," Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest as he reluctantly gave in.

* * *

"When are we actually gonna find something! I losing my mind here!" Inuyasha shouted over the cliffs, listening as it echoed over and over.

They were walking up the cliffs on a small path. Not too far below the edge a river flowed not so gently down.

"Oh can it! We'll find it when we find it! Now, are you sure this was the way Shippo?" Kameko confirmed with the fox demon. Shippo nodded confidently.

Inuyasha continued ranting on about how pointless this was. Kameko gave a loud sigh and pulled out her jewel shards. There were quite a few in there, but it still wasn't the whole thing. She wondered if they would ever get them all.

"Hand over the jewel shards and no one gets hurt!" bellowed a voice from above. The gang glanced up to see a pack of young men adorned in armor and fur. Wolves accompanied them, their eyes pining for blood.

"Ha! Not in your lifetime!" Inuyasha countered as he unsheathed his Tetsusaiga.

"Attack!" shouted their leader, who was a bit taller and more muscular than the rest. His long black hair was fastened into a high ponytail.

The pack didn't hesitate to follow his orders as they pounced an the small group, easily outnumbering them.

"Inuyasha, the leader, he's got two shards in his legs and one in his right arm," Kameko whispered to him in a low voice.

"Got it."

With this Kameko unsheathed her sword, unaware of the leader's sharp ears, and what they had just picked up. _Hmm, _he thought_, so she can see the shards. That ability might come in handy for me._

Kameko's hands twisted gracefully as her sword cut through her opponents. When her sword cut, it didn't really cut like a normal sword. It cut with a white light that cut into the opponents' soul, purifying and ridding of her opponent. Or at least lying them unconscious and unable to fight. Inuyasha was swinging his Tetsusaiga at the leader, his head boiling from the multiple "mutt" jokes he was endlessly receiving from him. He and Kameko were giving it their best, but they were too easily outnumbered. They could only hold them off for so long.

"Kameko! Help!"

"Shippo?" Kameko spun around as she saw a wolf demon throw him off the cliff and into the river. He turned around and faced Kameko, begging her to just ty and take him on.

"Outta my way!" she shouted as she kicked him in the stomach and jumped over the cliff.

"Kameko!" Inuyasha shouted as he turned to jump after her. Something bonked him on the head and everything quickly turned black. Inuyasha fell to the ground unconscious. The leader smirked, holding his fist high. He turned to his clan.

"Ok everybody, we're done here! Head back to the cave!" he ordered.

"But what about the jewel shards Kouga?" one of them asked curiously.

"Heh. I'll take care of those. I'll just follow the river. Now head back!"

The clan and Kouga headed their separate ways, both feeling a victory.

* * *

Kameko swam with precision through the water towards Shippo's cries.

"Hang on Shippo! I'm coming!" she shouted as the she fought the river's strong current.

Once she was a few feet away she reached out and grabbed him. Unfortunately this caused her to lose focus and the strong current quickly rendered them helpless. Kameko struggled to swim against it once again, but it was useless, the current had gotten too strong. What were they going to do?

"Kameko, I'm scared," Shippo squeaked.

"It's ok, I'll get us out of this, you'll see," Kameko assured him, hoping she sounded more convincing than she felt.

There was a rumble from above. Kameko looked up just in time to see the rocks falling from the cliff above.

One fair-sized rock bonked her on the forehead. She lost her concentration as a small trickle of blood ran down her face. Everything started to go blurry, the world was turning black.

"Gotcha."

A rough yank on the collar of her shirt brought Kameko out of her daze. She was wide awake as she felt herself being pulled out of the river and into the air, hugging Shippo so that he wouldn't fall. The hand that grabbed her wrapped around her waist and pulled her close. At first Kameko though it was Inuyasha, but after glancing up she saw it was far from it.

"Put me down you creep!" she shouted as she struggled out of his grasp.

"Fat chance, you can see the jewel jards, so your my secret weapon against the Birds of Paradise," he explained coolly, his grip ceasing to loosen.

"The what-now? I don't care what you want, I'm not helping you. Now put me down!" she rose her fist to punch. Kouga noticed this and snickered.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, if I let go, it's a pretty long fall to the bottom."

Kameko looked down and swallowed a scream. He was right, she had no choice but to stay still.

"You better hope never to put me down, cause when you do I'm punching your lights out," Kameko warned angrily. She did not like being thought of as some damsel in distress or something.

"Ha, don't make me laugh," he sneered as he continued to jump high through the air towards his cave.

* * *

"You think it's alive?"

"I don't know, but I wouldn't get too close to it if I were you."

"Oh come on, what could happen?"

Inuyasha heard these voices swimming around him, and when he felt a finger poke his cheek his hand rose up and grabbed it.

"Ah! It's alive!"

"Of course I'm alive!" Inuyasha shouted angrily as he stood up groggily.

He let the finger go and looked at the two people in front of him. There was a man and a woman. The man looked like a monk, for he was dressed in dark purple and black robes and was holding a staff. The girl had on a normal kimono, the only thing that set her apart from a normal woma was the giant boomerang slung on her back. The monk brought his staff up under Inuyasha's neck. It made a small jingling sound.

"What is your business here?" he demanded. Inuyasha scoffed and pushed down the staff.

"Cool your jets, I'm just here with-" Inuyasha suddenly froze midsentence and started looking around frantically.

"Have you lost something?" asked the woman with the boomerang on her back.

"Where is she? Her and that little shrimp, where'd they go? I remember now, the wolf tribe attacked. And she jumped into the river-" Inuyasha turned to the river, but all he saw was the raging water. He growled, "That stupid wolf! When I get my hands on him I swear I'll-"

"Calm down!" the monk said as he grabbed Inuyasha by the collar, "What business do you have with the demon wolf tribe?"

"Revenge for a pipsqueak and jewel shards, now let me go, I need to go find Kameko and the shrimp!" Inuyasha shouted as tried to make the monk let go of him.

"So I see, I guess we have a common goal then," the young woma speculated.

Inuyasha stopped struggling and slowly turned around, "Huh?"

"We are also hunting for the jewel shards, for our own reasons of course. Also, if it helps you any, I think we saw a member of the wolf tribe carrying a girl towards their lair, it might have been your lover perhaps," said the young women. Inuyasha's face turned beet red.

"She's not my lover! She's just with me because she can see the jewel shards is all!" Inuyasha protested somewhat too loudly.

"Calm down, calm down. We're just saying we've seen her is all. Since we have a common goal we should probably go there together," suggested the monk. Inuyasha turned his head away.

"Hmph, I don't need any help from couple of _mortals_," Inuyasha said defiantly. He found the lady's boomerang at his neck.

"We may be _mortals_, but we're stronger than we look, trust me," warned the young woma.

"You're a demon slayer aren't you? I've heard of your people, you go around slaying demons for people," Inuyasha realized.

"That's right. I am Sango of the demon slayers, the last of my kind. And the lecherous monk here is Miroku."

"Did you say it was a young women who has been kidnapped? My my, we should make haste immediately!" Miroku said as he started off in the direction of the lair. This was followed by a bonk on the head from the demonslayer.

"I know what you're thinking you pervert, and if you even think about it I'll slay you along with the demons," she warned.

Inuyasha just stood there, how had this happened? First the crazy girl from the future, then the fox shrimp, and now a lone demonslayer and perverted monk. Why him? Why?

* * *

Ok, well, I hope that was ok. I promise the next chapter will be more interesting. There'll be some fighting, some tears, and even a little falling in love(you know who I mean of course, it so funny in the manga and tv show that I couldn't bare to leave it out).

Don't forget to comment!(yes i know, "shut up ShadowFAIT! we know you want comments!")


	9. One of those Boring InBetween Chapters

Here the next chapter, hope you like it. It focuses mostly on Kouga.

Also, before reading this I suggest that you first listen to the song "Hallelujah" by Rufus Wainwright. Search it on youtube or something, but make sure you listen to it before reading this or else the chapter won't seem as good as it could be.

I'm sorry to say this is the only inuyasha amv I could with it: /watch?vGvkTxglkt4Q

I suggest you search it with death note or some other anime, you'll be more likely to find a good amv of it then.

ch. 9

Kouga took one last high leap and landed gracefully in the demon wolves' lair. He finally put down of Kameko and Shippo.

_FWAP!_

"Wha-?" Kouga stumbled back in shock, his hand on his now red cheek. Kameko lowered her fist.

"I told you, you should have listened," she seethed, filled to the tip with rage.

Kouga didn't like the idea of being hit by a girl, it definitely didn't look good in front of his tribe. Once he got over his shock he went up to Kameko and grabbed her wrist harshly. He roughly shoved her down onto a bed of straw. The other wolf demons start to gather, their eyes hungry, but Kouga stopped them.

"She is not to eat. She is of use to us. If anybody eats her I will personally have them sacrificed to the Birds of Paradise."

"Fine, but can we at least eat the little morsel there?" one asked eagerly. Kouga glanced back and saw the little fox demon.

"Very well, but _only _him," he warned as he plucked Shippo off the ground and threw him into the pack of wolf demons. They gathered around him, their fangs drooling for supper. Shippo became frozen in fear.

"Kameko, help me!" he cried desperately.

She didn't need to hear him twice. Kameko pushed herself through to Shippo and grabbed him, hugging him protectively. She reached for her sword, but was horrified to find her sheath empty. Still, her expression didn't change as they closed in on her. Kouga jumped in at the last second and stopped them.

"You idiot, we need you alive, don't go asking them to eat you!" he scolded Kameko.

"If you want me alive then Shippo stays alive with me!" she demanded boldly.

Kouga was taken aback by her bravery. The mortals he had seen were always quick to plead for mercy and beg for their sorry pathetic lives. He gave a small nod and Kameko went back and sat down in the small bed of straw.

Kameko had been quick to sit down for she knew that she couldn't fight her way out of this without her sword. It was a fool's battle. She was also feeling a bit dizzy from the rock bumping her forehead. It would have been way too embarrassing to faint here and now.

"Kameko, I'm...so..scared!" Shippo choked out between sobs. Kameko looked down at him and saw the terrified face of a child. Her anger instantly melted as she held him close, gently soothing him.

"It's going to be alright Shippo, I promise that nothings going to happen to you. No matter what, I promise you'll be okay," she said tenderly.

Unaware of Kouga's constant watch on her Kameko continued to sooth the little demon through his tears, until he lay fast asleep in her lap, his last tears trickling out. Kameko smiled softly, her hand delicately stroking Shippo's hair.

It wasn't much later that she too fell asleep, her back leaning against the cave wall with Shippo still in her lap.

And as the rest of the wolf tribe also fell dormant, Kouga was the only one still awake, secretly watching Kameko. She puzzled him. She really really puzzled him.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Inuyasha asked impatiently for the thousandth time.

"Yes Inuyasha we're definitely here. Because of course you can see the cave ahead right now! I definitely see the wolf tribe and your lover right in front of me!" replied Miroku sarcastically.

"I told you! She's not my lover!" Inuyasha protested loudly. A bit too loudly.

Sango sighed, wondering if this was worth it. _At least it gives Miroku a nice distraction from my butt, _she thought positively. She looked up and noticed the dark sky.

"Hey you guys, why don't we call it a night? I'm getting tired, " Sango suggested as she stifled a yawn.

"But what about the wolf tribe?" asked Inuyasha tensely.

"Don't worry, your friend should be safe till tomorrow. We have some ways to go and it's best if we get our rest before facing the demon wolf tribe," Miroku pointed out.

Inuyasha reluctantly agreed. He sat down with the tetsusaiga in his arms as Miroku and Sango set out their blankets on the ground. He soon fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

"Waaaaah! Kameko!"

Kouga popped open an eyelid and peeked over at the duo. The little fox demon had woken up and was now crying again, and just when he was finally falling asleep too! He was about to get up and teach the pipsqueak a lesson when he heard the girl's voice.

"Shhh, Shippo you'll wake them," she said gestering to the surrounding wolf demons.

"I know Kameko, but I can't help it, they killed my father and now they're going to kill me!" he cried fearfully.

_Killed his father?_ _What's this little shrimp talking about?_ wondered Kouga.

Kameko grabbed Shippo tightly by the arm and stared into his eyes.

"Now you listen to me Shippo," she said with a serious look in her eye, "You are not going to die you hear? If it's the last thing I do I promise that you won't get hurt, got it?"

Shippo nodded meekly, the tears slowing. He lay his head back down as if to try to sleep again. Kameko smiled and stroking her fingers gently through his hair. She glanced around the cave furtively, Kouga shut his eyes tight when her gaze passed over him. Satisfied, she too resumed sleep soon after.

* * *

That's all for today, sorry if it's a bit short. I promise there will be some fighting and more action in the next chapter. I do not own this song or the lyrics in any way! Same with Inuyasha, I only own Kameko!


	10. Marriage

Sorry I haven't posted guys. I went on a trip to Spain for four weeks. But now I'm back and writing again! Also, this long break allowed me to plan out a lot of the story, so I'll be less likely to have a writer's block now. Again, sorry for the wait, but here's the next chapter!

Also, I took the singing out of the last chapter(might want to check it out). I realized that this along with other things you will learn about her in the future would be too much and make her seem a bit too perfect. So forget the singing, it never happened. If she can really sing or not, now we will never know.

* * *

ch. 10

Kameko popped an eye open. Peering around she saw the wolf tribe had all fallen asleep. She grabbed some rope(probably used to tie up other prisoners in the past) and tiptoed over to Kouga. She gently pushed him over onto his back and reached behind for the rope. When she turned around again a rough hand grabbed her wrist and she found herself staring the demon wolf tribe leader straight in the face, barely inches away.

"And what do you think your doing?" he asked, smirking, his fangs showing. Kameko struggled to free her wrist out of his grasp, but he held on tight. "You're not going anywhere, we are in need of your services."

Kameko snickered. "I don't help people who murder my friend's parents," she spat with utter distaste. She turned her head back, "Now Shippo!"

Shippo nodded and jumped out the cave opening. A popping sound was heard a few seconds later. Kameko stomped on Kouga's foot and kicked him in the shin, causing him to loosen his grip for just a second. Kameko brought her hands together and pulled them towards herself in a twist forcefully, freeing herself from his grip. Seconds later Kouga saw her jumped out of the cave. He ran to the opening, expecting to see her falling to her death, after all the cave was located in the middle of a cliff where the only way out was being able to fly or jump high like he and his men could. Still, as he looked over the edge he saw no girl falling to her death. In fact, he saw no one, just the sharp rocks below. He sniffed, his sensitive nose detecting her scent...right above him...

Kouga's head looked up just in time to see a fairly well sized rock come and bonk him on the head. Afterwards he saw Kameko on a giant pink bubble floating away. He growled deeply and punched the wall, angry at himself for letting her get away. He could go after her now, but she would put up a fight and there was a chance she would end up falling. No, he would go after her right before her and his tribe went to battle, that was when he really needed her. It would also be when he would finally claim her as his wife.

* * *

"So, where to Kameko?" Shippo asked as they floated along the cliffs.

"Stop at the first spot where we can actually stand, it's too easy to spot us flying, and you can't keep this form forever," reminded Kameko as she rubbed her temples. Her head had started pounding again after their escape. Feeling her forehead she felt a large bump from the event in the river. Great.

Ten minutes later they still hadn't found a place to land. Shippo seemed like he was starting to run out of juice and Kameko was just plain hungry.

"Hey Kameko! I see a spot on the cliffs up ahead where we can land, it seems to be a path!" Shippo exclaimed excitedly.

"Great job Shippo, you'll finally be able to get some rest."

Just as that sentence left her lips a loud cry was heard from above. It sounded like that of a bird born without the ability to sing, only much much louder. Kameko glanced up just in time to see a flock of giant round birds fly down towards her. They seemed to be morphed with human figure on top of them. It was a pretty grotesque picture.

One bird separated itself from the flock and flew for Kameko. She urged Shippo to go faster, but just as they were over the cliff path the bird came a plucked her off the pink bubble, which popped back into a little fox demon and landed safely on the cliff path. It turned to the kidnapped Kameko, shouting her name helplessly.

The bird had a tight grip on both her arms, its talons ready to pierced her skin should she struggle. _I wish I had my sword_, Kameko thought_, I'd be able to cut up this flying turkey to bits in seconds._ Kameko felt more and more helpless as the bird flew back over to its flock.

* * *

"Iron Reaber Soul Stealer!"

I felt relief wash over me as Inuyasha came out of the blue and attacked my feathered kidnapper. Then I felt panic once more as I saw Inuyasha get caught up in attacking the giant turkey, resulting in me falling helplessly down to the pointy rocks below. I was fuming.

"Inuyasha...YOU IDIOT!!" I screamed in rage as she fell quickly to my doom. He finally turned around and realized his mistake. He shouted my name and jumped towards me, but he was too far away. I knew that he wouldn't make it. I shut my eyes tight as I waited for my death to come.

But it didn't. Instead I rose higher up into the air. Had the Birds of Paradise gotten me again?

No, I couldn't feel their claws on me. Instead I felt someone holding me. Had Inuyasha actually reached me in time?I cracked open an eyelid, only to find myself in the arms of the wolf demon once more. He looked at me.

"That was close, can't have my new wife dying now can we?" he said smiling.

My face turned beet red.

"YOU CREEP, LET GO OF ME! I'D RATHER LOSE MY LIFE TO THOSE ROCKS THAN MARRY YOU!" I shouted, ready to punch him again.

"Woah, calm down," he said as he landed on the cliff and put me down. I immediately rose my fist, but he'd learned his lesson the first time. He stopped my hand midair and lowered it. I pulled away defiantly.

"Just hear me out," he pleaded, then pointed at the increasing number of Birds of Paradise above, "They've been terrorizing our tribe for a long time now, killing off my men constantly. I need your ability so that I can get the jewel shards from the lead Bird of Paradise and defeat him," Kouga paused, for a second then added, "They're also the ones who probably killed your little fox friend's father."

My expression changed. I considered this for a second. These bird demons were killing off other innocent demons and the wolf tribe, I couldn't let that happen. Looking back up at Kouga I gave a slow nod, letting him know he had my help. Kouga nodded and turned around.

"Ok guys, get ready, today's the day we take 'em down!" he shouted to the rocks around him.

A cheering sound echoed off the cliffs and the wolf tribe slowly made them selves noticed. Pretty soon Kameko found herself surrounded by the demon wolf tribe once more. Great.

* * *

Don't worry, Inuyasha hasn't disappeared, he'll return in the next chapter. Let's just say he went to grab Shippo and the others first. Please comment because my writing is a bit rusty at the moment since I haven't written in 4 weeks. I plan on the next chapter being longer, I just wanted to post something as soon as possible for you guys.


	11. Your Welcome

Alrighty, sorry for the wait but my parents took us on a unexpected vacation to Tampa! But now I'm finally back with a chappy! This one may not be one of my best but like how I ended it.

* * *

A loud cawing noise was heard from above. Kameko looked up to see the Birds of Paradise closing in, ready to fight.

"Attaaack!!" shouted Kouga to his tribe. They immediately sped into action, attacking the Birds of Paradise without mercy.

Kameko stood still as she watched a bloody battle unfold. Left and right demons from both sides were being slaughtered mercilessly. She hated watching this. The battle went endlessly on, and the Birds of Paradise seemed to be winning. Too many lives were being lost.

"Kameko, Kouga ordered us to protect you," claimed two wolf demons, taking their place on either side of her. Kameko, tried to protest, saying she didn't need protecting, but they wouldn't budge. Finally she gave in and resumed to surveying the battle around her.

"Kameko! Kameko!"

"Inuyasha?" Kameko turned around to see Inuyasha and Shippo accompanied by a girl with a giant boomerang on her back and a guy in a dress. Scratch that, a _robe_(personally I don't care what you call it, it doesn't stop it from being a dress)_._ Inuyasha was scanning the battleground for her. She waved her hand in the air and made her way towards them, happy to see a familiar face.

"Kameko, look out!"

There was a loud caw from above, then a scream and the sound of a body slamming against the rock ground.

Standing there, dumbfounded, Kameko slowly turned around to see one of her bodyguards laying motionless on the ground, a large gash on his arm. Completely forgetting Inuyasha she fell to her knees and checked his wound.

"I've got to stop the bleeding," Kameko said as she ripped a piece of cloth from the pants of her Tai Quan Do uniform.

"Forget about me, I'm useless wounded," the mohawked wolf demon meekly protested.

"Nonsense."

Kameko wrapped the cloth tightly around his arm and tied it in a nice strong knot. She gave a small smile as she surveyed her quick handiwork. Still, she could have done more for him if her medical supplies hadn't all been washed away in the river the day before.

"Kameko! You're okay!" Shippo exclaimed happily as he rushed towards Kameko, Inuyasha and the strangers following closely behind him.

"Shippo!"

Kameko caught Shippo as he jumped into her arms and hugged him tightly. Then she stood up and faced Inuyasha. An awkward silence passed between them as they both stood before each other, neither knowing what to say.

"So...uh...who are they?" Kameko finally asked, pointing curiously to the duo behind Inuyasha.

"Just some people I picked up along the way, they knew the way to the wolf tribe's cave."

"So you actually went looking for me?"

Inuyasha's face turned red.

"Of course not! It was for the jewel shards! I couldn't let them fall into the wrong hands, which is likely if your the one protecting them!"

"Inuyasha..." Kameko's voice was completely calm, "Sit boy."

"Aaugh!"

Kameko then turned away from him and introduced herself to the new members, who called themselves Sango and Miroku. Sango was the last of the demon-slayers and Miroku had a cursed black hole in his right hand that passed generations.

"So Kameko, will you bear by child?" Miroku asked with his hands holding hers together.

Kameko bonked him on the head, followed by an angry Inuyasha and a furious Sango.

"Why so cruel? I was just being sincere," defended Miroku.

This earned him another whack from Sango.

"Oh Inuyasha, do you have my sword? I think I dropped it when the tribe attacked us," Kameko asked hopefully.

Inuyasha nodded and handed it over to its rightful owner. Kameko threw it up high in the air and gracefully pulled her hand in a forward turning motion. A cry was heard from above as a giant Bird of Paradise was hit, quickly releasing its prisoner.

"Kameko what's happe-?"

"No time, just fight the giant flying turkeys. Trust me!" Kameko shouted as she ran off to Kouga who was shouting her name.

Miroku and Sango looked at each other and shrugged. Smiling Sango pulled out her boomerang, hitting five Birds of Paradise in one swing. Miroku held out his right hand towards the sky and whipped off the cloth and beads bound around it. With a swirl of strong winds and dark purple light Miroku's wind tunnel quickly sucked up more than half the remaining Birds of Paradise, leaving the demon wolf tribe in awe.

Meanwhile Inuyasha had followed Kameko to Kouga, who was jumping up the cliffs.

"The giant one up there, he's the one with the jewel shards!"

"Got it."

Kouga jumped from rock to rock up the steep cliff, closing in on the lead Bird of Paradise.

* * *

Kouga returned down the cliff not much later with an injured arm, but otherwise relatively unhurt. He landed next to Kameko, only to see a pretty pissed off half-demon standing next to her.

"What's this mutt doing here?" he asked in disgust.

"Who are you calling a mutt you wolf freak!" Inuyasha retorted.

"Claiming my bride of course," stated Kouga as he grabbed Kameko's hands in his. Kameko's eye twitched for a second before noticing his arm.

"Kouga sit down! You hurt," she said in a worried tone and checked his wound. She tore off another piece of cloth from the bottom of her pants and performed the same procedure on him as she had done to the other wolf demon earlier.

"Kameko, I love you more than anything in this world. You and I are destined to be together."

Inuyasha flinched.

"That's nice," Kameko responded blandly, she turned and motioned to the wolf tribe, "Guys, you better take him."

Nodding dutifully they picked him up and took him away.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to angrily question Kameko, but stopped when she slumped down to the ground, exhausted. Closing his mouth he sighed and knelt down before Kameko, his back to her.

"Wha-?"

"Get on, we have to need to get out of these mountains as soon as possible, and you're in no condition to walk."

Kameko was about to refuse, but then smiled and decided not to ruin a perfectly good moment. She climbed onto his back and the group, along with it's two new members, headed down the mountain.

On Inuyasha's back, a half asleep Kameko smiled and said, "Thanks for looking for me Inuyasha."

Inuyasha stopped short, but quickly resumed his pace before anyone could notice.

"Your welcome."

* * *

A moment! A ripe juicy moment! I decided to change it and have Inuyasha not argue Kameko, this was much more enjoyable to write!


	12. Premonition

Sorry for the wait guys. But great news, I just got a total inspiration last night, so the next few chapters should come pretty quickly.

The part in italics is a flashback to right before Inuyasha attained his sword. It's slightly similar to what happened in the anime, right after Myoga comes in and tells Inuyasha about Sesshoumoru(sp?) trying to break into his father's grave and right before Sesshoumoru comes in with a giant demon and a fake Inuyasha's mom. The chapter I happened to skip out of non-inspiration.

* * *

Ch. 12

"You're not going!"

"Yes I am!"

"No you're not, we need to find the jewel shards!"

"Everybody needs a break once in a while. I'm sure Sango and Miroku are dying to take a break and rest for a few days, right guys?"

"We'd appreciate it if you guys could keep us out of this argument please," Sango asked.

"I'm still going!"

"No you're not!"

Kameko huffed and crossed her arms. "Fine."

Inuyasha turned to the rest of the group. "See, that wasn't so hard. I told you guys I'd get her to stay."

"Uh, don't look now Inuyasha, but her staying is going. All the way down to the well."

"What?!" Inuyasha to turned to find nothing but Kameko's dust. "DangflabbitthatannoyingaggravitinglittlemonkeyofhumanIswearI'mgonna-"

Inuyasha continued his muttering as her ran ahead to stop her.

"I swear this happens every time," Miroku said with a loud sigh, "It's like Inuyasha just can't be without Kameko for more than a day."

"I HEARD THAT!" shouted Inuyasha from a distance.

* * *

Kameko ran through the woods to a small clearing. Up ahead she saw the well. _Almost there, _she thought,_ just a few more feet._

"I don't think so."

Kameko felt a clawed hand grab her arm just as she was about to jump into the well. _Drat, so close._

"Come on Inuyasha, let go, it's just for a few days," Kameko pleaded.

"Why the heck do you need to go so badly? What could possibly be more important that finding those jewels?"

Kameko started listing the reasons, "Well, let's see. I have a test in biology tomorrow. After that I have another Tai Quan Do tournament on Saturday. Then on Sunday-" Kameko's tone of voice drastically changed to a sudden sadness, "It's visiting hours at the hospital."

Inuyasha said nothing. His grip just barely loosened, enough for Kameko to free herself and hop down the well.

* * *

_"It doesn't matter," Inuyasha said as he headed out the door, "She died a long time ago."_

_After leaving Kaede's hut Inuyasha found himself sitting in his favorite tree. It was big and tall and had many thick protruding branches from which one could sit. Inuyasha sat and stared intently at the full moon, memories overflowing his mind._

_"Inuyasha!"_

_Inuyasha gave a small growl as he found that annoying girl climbing up the tree. What made her think she had the authority to barge in on his thoughts like that?_

_"I thought I'd find you up here," she said as she climbed up to the branch above him. She sat down facing away from him, and with a quick swing, swooped down backwards. Hanging upside down, her black hair and purple streak flowed down under her._

_"What are you doing?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow._

_"Huh? Oh right, well, I just think better in this position. My brain just fits together like a puzzle. I tell you, if I took all my tests at school upside down I might actually end up with a few "A"s in some of my subjects. Wait, nevermind, you probably have no idea what I'm talking about do you?"_

_"No, now could you please go away? Why are you even up here?"_

_Kameko frowned and scrunched her eyebrows as if it was obvious. "I was worried, you just stomped off like that. It's not good for people to be sad alone too much you know."_

_Inuyasha snickered. "How stupid. I'm not sad. How could you possibly understand anyway? You have no idea what I've been through. I bet you're mother is waiting for you happily at home isn't she?"_

_"I never said I understood. I probably don't. I don't even know what you've been through, how could I possibly come close to understanding?"_

_Inuyasha didn't respond, she'd stolen the words right out of his mouth._

_"But if it makes you feel any better, my mom's not happily waiting for me. She's been in the hospital for almost a year now. That's why I have all the Tai Quan Do tournaments back at home. I need the prize money for my mother's operations, otherwise she has no chance of surviving."_

_Inuyasha said nothing. No words of comforting. Nobody had ever comforted him about his mother, not even his own brother. Still..._

_Deep down, this girl was suffering a lot too._

* * *

"Grandpa I'm home!" I shouted as I slipped off my shoes and threw my coat on the hook.

"Kameko, how was you're mother? Is she doing alright?" grandfather asked gently.

"Yeah, she's doing okay. I hope that Tai Quan Do contest I won yesterday will help pay for her next operation."

"Oh I'm sure it will, you worked so hard for it after all," he ensured.

I just nodded and put up a smile.

Up in my room I stared for ten minutes at my empty canvas with my elbows resting on the back of my chair. Then I stared at it for another ten minutes with my chair laying back down on the floor and me sitting in it, my head bending back. Finally I just groaned and stared up at my ceiling. The entire ceiling had a giant painting of the inside of a beautiful roselike flower. It's petals burst with yellow, red, and oranges hues, as if the flower were on fire itself. It had taken an entire year to paint, from outlining it out in pencil to painting the outermost edges of the petals. The day after it was done was the day my mother was sent to the hospital.

"So this is what you do when you come back to your time? Just lay here lazily on your back all day?"

I lifted up my head suddenly to see Inuyasha sitting at my windowsill. Normally, I would have been mad, but today I just lay my head back down and let out a long sigh. Inuyasha seemed to notice and hopped off the windowsill.

"What's up Kameko? You don't seem to be yourself today."

I sighed again, "I don't know. It's something in the air. Something feels different. Not right. Or maybe it's all in my head. Oh, I don't know!"

My words were coming out in a jumble, not remotely able to express the small feeling of dread in the pit of my stomach.

* * *

"Well, okay then, if you say so,"

Not knowing what else to say, Inuyasha glanced nonchalantly around Kameko's room. Her walls were completely painted in a random splash of colors, though they were hard to see behind all the paintings hung and all the pieces of paper tacked up there against it. Her desk was a mess of papers and colored pencils were strewn everywhere. On a small table the was a collection of spilled and mixed paints. Not one thing seemed to be organized. Or maybe it was, just in a way that Kameko saw as organized, not everybody else. The only neat and tidy thing in the room was her made bed(her grandfather's pathetic attempt to try and clean her room, he gave up after the bed) and the empty white canvas that lay on her wooden stilts. Inuyasha glanced at some paintings and saw pictures of trees and flowers and things that probably didn't exist. Her sketches consisted of anime characters(Inuyasha doesn't know this of course, he just sees cartoon people) and remarkably realistic faces. But what really took Inuyasha's breath away was when he looked up. He felt as if somebody had shrunken him and dropped him on top of a flower.

"So, when do you wanna leave?"

"Huh?" Inuyasha quickly averted his gaze from the ceiling and to the girl sitting upside down on the now upright chair. How did she change positions so fast?

"You came here so that I'd go back right? So when do you want to go?"

"Soon as possible I guess," Inuyasha suddenly felt all awkward.

Kameko grabbed her large backpack, "Ok, let's go. I already packed up all the medical supplies and instant ramen. I'll pick up a back of chips for you on the way out. Oh yeah, and some pocky for me of course."

Outside Kameko ran ahead to the well. She lingered at the door for a second, but quickly shook her head before smiling and jumping in with Inuyasha.

Still, Kameko couldn't shake off her feeling of dread.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, this chapter was mainly so that you and Inuyasha both learn a bit more about Kameko. Kameko likes stuff like art, the Tai Quan Do she learned against her will. It's too show that she's not just some hyped up tough girl.


	13. Disappearance

Sorry for the wait guys, school just started this week and bombarded me with essays. I mean seriously, a one page essay answering the question "Who am I? How do I know?". Do you know how hard that was?! It sure made me think a lot though.

Ok, well, again sorry, I'll try to post the next chapter faster.

* * *

"Achoo!"

"Are you ever going to stop sneezing? It's driving me crazy!"

"Inuyasha, you're so cruel. Kameko is sick and you don't even care!" Sango scolded.

Kameko smiled at her. It had been less than a month since they had joined, yet it already felt as if the five of them had been traveling together from the start. "Thanks Sango, but I'm fi-achoo! I'm just sneezing a bit is all."

"See, she says she's fine, now let's get moving. I don't like this place one bit."

The group had been walking through the snow for hours now, and it didn't look like it would ever stop falling. Inches of snow turned into feet. The bottom of Kameko's Tai Quan Do uniform pants were soaked, and her feet felt frozen. With each step her feet would sink another foot into the snow.

"Achoo!" Kameko reached into her backpack and pulled out her sweatshirt. It had her school's name written on it in bold letters and was covered with the school colors. Pulling it on Kameko started to feel a little bit warmer. She pulled he hood tightly over her head and ducked her hands into the sleeves.

"Achoo achoo achoo!" Kameko gave a triple sneeze.

"That's it, we're stopping for the night. Kameko is in no condition to travel," Sango decided.

"No way! We need to keep moving! It's barely started getting dark, we could cover so much more ground!"

"Inuyasha, you're the one who wouldn't let us go back to where we came to get out of here. We have to stop or Kameko's condition might get worse, do you really want that?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha stared at Kameko for a second, then crossed his arms and looked back at Miroku. "Fine, we'll stop for the night, but where do you plan on camping? On top of the snow?"

"Look over there, I think I see a small cabin," Sango pointed ahead, and indeed a small cabin did come into view.

It turned out to be uninhabited, so the gang started a fire and soon everybody was toasty warm. Kameko stretched out her legs and let her frozen feet and shoes thaw out in from of the fire. It felt _so _good. She had even stopped sneezing.

"Kameko you should go ahead and get some sleep, that way you'll be fully recovered for tomorrow," Miroku suggested.

"Fine," Kameko quickly finishing slurping up her instant ramen and slipped into her sleeping bag. Then she reached into her bag and pulled out a small black square with a black cord coming out of it. It later split into two smaller cords and led to two round things that Kameko stuck in her ear. Kameko glanced up to see everybody looking at her like she was crazy. "Guys, it's just an iPod. It plays music in my ears so that you guys can still talk and not worry about waking me up."

Kameko lay down with her back turned to them. The rest of the gang stared questioningly at each other for a few seconds, but then just excepted it as one of her future things. They whispered quietly at first, but after seeing that she didn't wake up they spoke to themselves normally until finally they too lay down and went to sleep.

* * *

I felt a cold whoosh go through my sleeping bag. _Great, _I thought_, the fire must have gone out._ I laid there for a few more minutes, not wanting to get out of my cozy sleeping bag, but eventually the cold got the best of me and I slipped out. The fire was indeed out so I reached blindly for some firewood in the corner. When my hands felt nothing I realized we were all out.

I sighed. "Inuyasha, could you come help me get some firewood?" Nothing. "Inuyasha?"

Nobody answered. I felt through the darkness for my backpack, unzipped it and pulled out my flashlight. I quickly flicked it on and scanned the tiny cabin(with really thin walls apparently, the wind went right through this thing). It was empty. I scanned it three more times, hoping my eyes were playing tricks on me. But they didn't appear.

They were gone.

* * *

"Inuyasha! Shippo! Sango! Miroku! Where are you?!" I shouted as I trudged through more than two feet of snow. I held my flashlight out before me, giving me some light. It would be morning soon, but the skies were so dense with clouds that I didn't think it would make much of a difference. Just enough for me to turn off my flashlight maybe.

Something red flashed in the woods ahead of me.

"Hello?" My hand grabbed the hilt of my sword, ready for an attack if it happened to be a demon. I took a few steps forward. "Inuyasha?"

I saw another flash of red. I started running towards it, not wanting to lose the only lead I had. "Inuyasha! Come out! This isn't funny anymore!"

I ran faster, slowly catching up, or so I thought. The red figure was actually slowing down. I did too when I noticed that the forest opened up to a small clearing. I saw the red figure slow down to a walk. It was Inuyasha!

"Inuyasha," I ran up to him, only to be harshly pushed down into the snow. I looked up at him questioningly. "Wha-?"

I gasped. Inuyasha's claws had grown longer, his canine teeth sharper, and his eyes were blood red. He growled menacingly down at me.

* * *

Oooh, what's wrong with Inuyasha? Where are Sango, Shippo, and Miroku? Find out next time!(god that sounds corny XD)

That's it for now, I wanted to leave you guys off with some suspense, that way some fo you guys might actually read the next chapter. I promise that a lot of action will happen in the next few chapters. Sesshoumaru might even pop up(though that's still being thought through, so i can't be sure). Any ideas are welcome!(though I can't promise to use them I still love hearing them anyway).


	14. Kazue, Demon of the Snow

Told you I would take too long wih the next chapter.

* * *

"Inuyasha?" I stood up, slowly backing away. "Inuyasha, what's wrong with you?"

"He got his wish."

I spun around. A pale woman, clad in white, appeared through the snow. Or maybe she was there all along, for she was practically invisible away. The only way you knew she was there was by her long raven black hair, which flowed beautifully around her.

"Who are you?" I asked, keeping one eye on her and another on the red-eyed Inuyasha. My hand gripped tightly on hilt of my sword.

"I am Kazue, demon of the snow," she paused for a second. "Why weren't you affected? Why do you still have free will?" the lady questioned herself as she examined me. "Skinny little twit aren't you? I guess you wouldn't be of much use to me anyway. Still...the more the merrier right?" With a pull from the air a wooden flute appeared in her hand. She put it up to her mouth and gracefully moved her fingers along the top of it, playing a beautiful tune.

I was quickly caught up in the tunes beauty, but knew that listening to it must have had something to do with Inuyasha's transformation. With some struggle, my left hand reached into my pocket and pulled out my headphones. I finally got the headphones in my ear and quickly pressed play on my favorite rock song. Immediately my body stopped feeling stiff and my mind cleared, once again fully mine. That must be why I wasn't in Inuyasha's predicament, I had fallen asleep with my iPod after all. And grandfather called it useless junk, boy did I have news for him.

The lady looked at me and stopped playing. I pressed pause on my iPod, keeping it in my pocket so that she wouldn't find my secret weapon.

"Why won't it work?" She questioned herself, examining her flute to see if something was wrong with it.

"What did you do to Inuyasha and the rest of my friends? Why won't he recognize me?" I asked sternly, demanding an answer.

"Oh he can't even see you right now honey. In a way you could say he's dreaming. If he sees what's right in front of him than he might resist, and I don't like resisters," she glared at me with that statement. "Besides, as I told you before, I granted his wish. Didn't he want to use the jewel to become a full-blooded demon? Well look at him now. He couldn't be happier."

I looked at Inuyasha. He was baring his teeth, his eyes full of thirst. Yearning for bloodshed. It killed me to see him like this. He was turning into a monster.

"He doesn't look happy one bit! Change him back!" I ordered her.

"You think I'm going to listen to you? Why would I listen to a useless little twit like you?"she put her flute up to her mouth and began to play.

I pressed play once more on my iPod and started to pull out my swor-WHAM!

An enormous pain errupted in my back. I fell to my knees. Black spots flashed before my eyes. I picked up some snow and pressed it to my face, the icy cold quickly woke me up, putting me on full alert. Behind me I saw a smirking Sango, her eyes clouded over with hatred. She held her boomerang up next to her. Man, that thing packed quite a punch.

I scrambled back up, grunting in pain. _That's going to leave a bruise_, I thought. At least she only whacked me, I knew I couldn't survive if she threw it at me. If it killed demons that way then I didn't stand a chance.

"If I can't control you, then I'm going to play a game. Let's see how long you can survive fighting against your friends. Will you kill them to survive, or will you die at their hands?" Kazue was laughing with pleasure at the thought.

"They wouldn't kill me, they're my friends! They'll resist you!"

"They probably would, but they don't know they're fighting against you. They each think they're fighting against the person they hate most. The monk is fighting against the one who gave him that black hole in his right hand, the demon slayer against the destroyer of her village, the pipsqueak is fighting against the ones who killed his father, and the half-demon is just being a demon, he's blind to everything right now, his mind is clouded with the thirst for blood."

"You're wrong, Inuyasha's not like that!" I protested, more to myself than her.

Kazue just smirked, then brought the instrument to her mouth and began to play once more.

I ducked just in time to avoid Inuyasha's claws. That was close. Why hadn't I seen that coming?

Rock music blasted through my ears. Darn it! Avoiding the power of Kazue's flute deprived me of my ability to hear oncoming attacks. I'll have to never let them get behind me.

I pulled out my sword, holding it with both hands front of me, slightly shaking as I faced Inuyasha and Sango. I knew I couldn't possibly hurt either of them.

They both stood confidently before me, as if they knew who the winner was before this even started. Shippo and Miroku were still somewhere hiding in the woods and I already had two very strong opponents in front of me.

I was doomed.

* * *

Ok, sorry that this chapter is so short, but I had to stop it there or else the next scene wouldn't have been put in smoothly.

Till next time! Relish the suspense! Muahahahahaha!!


	15. An Unexpected Savior

Sorry if this took a while, but school has officially started piling on the homework, and sadly, school comes first. I'll try to post as often as possible, but I can't promise more than one or two a week. On the bright side, this one is a lot longer!! I hope you find it ok, if you find anything like a spelling error or something that needs to be changed than please tell me so that I can fix it immediately. Thank you!

* * *

I ran frantically through the woods, trying to put some distance between me and them. I had to get away, if only for a moment. I had to think this through. There had to be a way to fix this. There had to be.

A branch scratched my cheek. I think I felt a little blood. I don't know, it wasn't important. What was important was that I had to fix this. And fast.

I stopped short. In my frantic running I hadn't noticed Miroku appear in front of me. I started withdrawing my sword, but stopped. I closed my eyes and sighed, slipping it back into it's sheath. I knew I couldn't hurt them. They were my friends.

"Miroku it's me! Kameko! Can't you hear me?" I shouted.

Apparently he couldn't, because he showed no sign of it. Instead he held out his right hand before him.

Knowing what was about to come I ran behind the nearest tree and wrapped my arms around it as tightly as I could. My hands were able to firmly grip the opposite wrists.

Then it came.

It didn't start off slowly either. It came head on, pulling at me harder than anything I'd ever felt in the world. I'd never known how powerful his wind tunnel was, never ending up in the path of it. Boy was this my lucky day.

Knowing I couldn't hold on forever I glanced around me. Snow, sticks, and rocks, all were being sucked away into his hand. Looking behind me I saw one decent sized rock that wouldn't particularly hurt somebody, just maybe leave a bit of a bruise. Still, I was sure he would find it in his heart to forgive me for that when this was all over. He was trying to kill after all, he owes me.

I had only had a split second to do this, and if I messed up I would be sucked away into his wind tunnel. What was on the other side of that anyway? No, that doesn't matter! Focus!

Before I could change my mind I grabbed the rock. This caused me to let go of the tree and get pulled towards Miroku. I quickly threw the rock towards him, aiming high above the pull of the wind tunnel. It shot straight forward, but started aiming lower and lower, feeling the pull of the black hole. I was only a few feet away now, this had to work, or it was all over. Lower and lower the rock went...

Right onto Miroku's head. He feel backwards, the wind tunnel now aimed at the sky. I quickly crawled over to him and carefully put the cloth and beads over his right hand. The strong winds immediately ceased and I let out a great sigh of release. Silently apologizing for the blossoming bruise on Miroku's forehead I got the heck out of there before he awoke. I doubt the bruise would make him any happier.

* * *

The woods all looked the same as I ran through them. The snow was deep. I had to pick up my feet high to take each step, causing me to use twice as much energy. My lungs were burning, begging for water, but I just ignored it. I had no choice.

"What the-woah-aah!!" I fell face down into the snow. I shivered at the sudden chill that came from being face first in the snow, picking my exhausted body back up. I wiped the snow off my face and clothes and peered behind me to see what I had tripped over.

Shippo.

Well, this wouldn't be hard. Shippo only had illusions to fight with. One bonk on the head and he'd be no threat whatsoever.

I heard a growl come from behind the trees. My blood froze. Out walked Kirara, who positioned herself next too Shippo, fully transformed and growling.

"You've gotta be kidding me. The spell works on animal demons too?" I groaned, a small part of me had been hoping that Kirara would be unaffected and that I would have an ally. I should've known that wouldn't happen, not with the luck I was having lately.

Kirara growled again. Her teeth were sharp and menacing. You know, I'd never noticed how big and sharp they were before.

Shippo hopped onto Kirara's back, and with another growl she came charging towards me. I did the only thing I could think of doing.

RUN!!

* * *

My legs quickly tired out and I noticed that this running thing wasn't going to work much longer. Especially since Kirara was so fast and catching up rapidly. The only reason she hadn't caught up yet was because she kept running into things. It looked like she was blindly running, focusing too much on the target that it caused her to not realize it if it got away.

That's it!

Before I could be turned into lunch meat I grabbed one of the passing branches above and swung myself up and over in a smooth motion. I'd meant to land perfectly on the other side of the branch like in the movies, but somehow I just ended up hanging there upside down. Hanging there I saw Kirara sprinted on blindly ahead with Shippo on her back as if I was still running away from them. Maybe the flute hypnotizing had side affects on demons.

I started to get down, but stopped. I'd been running forever from my murderous friends now for hours. I needed to stop and think this through. And how better to do that then upside down?

I thought about how Kazue was forcing them to kill me. I think she had another plan than just fun(though I'm sure that was a huge part of the reason). Maybe because if she let me live, she'd be afraid I would somehow defeat her.

I such an idiot!

All this time she's been chasing me away from her. The only way I could possibly free my friends from this was by defeating her, or at least destroying that flute. I AM SO STUPID!!

I sat up on the branch and jumped down into the snow, finally having somewhat of a plan.

A loud growl erupted from behind me. I turned.

Inuyasha!

He must have been waiting there. For me. Somehow this experience wasn't as nice as it sounded.

Not wanting to fight him I turned and ran. I had to find Kazue and get rid of her flute! It was the only way to free him.

"Aaagh!"

I grabbed my my upper arm, feeling something warm I glanced at it and saw blood. But I didn't stop running, I had to find Kazue!

I heard the sound of running water. I quickened my pace until I came to the source of this sound. A river. I dipped my fingers into it, only to quickly recoil. It was freezing cold. I looked behind me and ducked just as Inuyasha slashed his claws through the air me. Not able to think of another solution I held my breath and jumped in the icy river.

* * *

The icy water hit me like cement. My body did a double take at the rapid change of temperature. I couldn't stay in here for long. My body wouldn't be able to take it.

I let the current carry me for thirty of the most agonizing seconds of my life. Finally I poked my head out of the water and scanned the shore. All clear.

I grabbed a large root and pulled myself out of the water, shivering uncontrollably I pulled myself into a ball and lay there in the snow for a second, the wind constantly blowing needles at me.

My mind was blank, begging for sleep. Yes, sleep sounded like such a nice thing right now. All I had to do was close my eyes...

No!

My head bolted up. I jumped up and pulled off my now soaked school sweatshirt. My Tai Quan Do uniform was soaked to the bone, but I just rubbed my arms feverishly and headed off into the woods. I would not lose this fight to some cold weather. I had to free my friends.

* * *

"I wonder how that girl is doing. Not much longer now till they get rid of her," Kazue smirked and picked up her flute off the snow beside her. Laying there casually she turned it over and examined it. "Still, why wasn't she affected by my tune? Is this thing broken?" She brought the flute up to her eye and looked through the hole.

There was a flash of white light.

"Aaah!" Kazue dropped the flute, it fell to the ground, cut in half.

She stood up and found me standing before her. I was numb with cold. I couldn't feel any of my scratches or bruises anymore, only the icy wind nipping at my skin. Fighting not to to shiver I held my sword before me in the air.

"You're still alive? Well then, I'll have to fix that."

I felt a weird sensation below me. I glanced down and saw the snow below me flatten. It compacted together and smoothed over, shining like a new silver bracelet. I tried to run off of it, but slipped on the ice and fell flat on my face. Before I could pull myself back up my hands and feet were quickly binded down to the ground with ice. I shivered. My left cheek was being pressed against the ice. It was like fire. The coldest fire I had ever felt. I struggled to moved my hand and fingers, my sword rising slowly and shakily into the air.

"Not so fast," a small wave of water washed over my sword, then froze to solid ice as it hit the ground. "We can't have you retaliating now can we?"

I glared at her with utter hatred.

"Aaww, why the mean face?" Kazue grinned with malice. "I'd be begging for mercy right now if I were you."

With a swift hand motion a giant icicle formed over me. I could just barely see it out of the corner of my eyes, but I could tell just fine how big and sharp it was.

I struggled to free myself from the ice chains binding, pulling at my hands and feet. But it was useless, the ice that bound me was more than three inches thick, I'm wasn't strong enough.

"Prepare to die!" Kazue shouted.

I shut my eyes tight, waiting for the unbearable pain that was to come.

* * *

Seconds later a loud shrill scream filled the icy atmosphere.

But it didn't come from me.

I slowly popped open an eyelid. Kazue was frozen in place, a look of shock on her face. She slowly fell forward into the snow. Behind her stood someone with long, flowing silver hair. Straining my eyes I focused on the figure through the swirling snow, hoping it was who I thought it was. Finally the figure's face became clear to me. It was...

Sesshoumaru?!

* * *

Before you guys get any ideas, no, Kameko is not going to fall in love with Sesshoumaru and run away with him. I just wanted to clear that up.

But if you want to find out why the heck he's even mentioned in this part of my revised Inuyasha story, then you'll have read the next chapter!!(once it comes out of course)

also, you know what would really make my day? that right, reviews!! tell me how wonderful/terrible this was!(you have to have a reason if you think its bad, no random bashing)


	16. Pain and Guilt, Is It Over?

Sory for the long wait guys, it took me a while to figure out how to right such an intense chapter. I have the next few after this in my head, just need to type 'em.

Also, when Kameko shouts Inuyasha picture somewhat how Kagome says it in the second Inuyasha movie right before she gets hit with the arrow, only with a bit more emotion and desperation. Thank you

Also(sorry for all the alsos), I suggest listening to the song "Time of Dying" by Three Days Grace before reading this, because it kinda represents the first half of this chapter and the last chapter. Awesome song by the way. If I could make an amv out of this fanfic then I would use that song for these scenes.

ch. 16

Sesshoumaru bent down and picked up a small stone out of the now dead demon's kimono. Slipping it into the sleeve of his own he turned around and started walking away.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, there's a girl! Is she dead?" cried a little girl running to his side.

Sesshoumaru turned around and found that Rin was talking about some girl laying on the ground. She looked familiar...

The girl lifted her head slightly, staring questioningly up at him. She had shoulder length raven black hair, except for one lone purple streak. Of course, she was Inuyasha's human friend. No one else would have such a hairstyle.

"No, but she will be," Sesshoumaru answered surely.

Glancing back up he found the spot where she had been laying empty. A few feet away he saw her trudging slowly but forcefully through the snow and towards the woods. His gaze lingered on her for a second before going back to where she had been laying. It was spotted with red.

"Soon..."

Sesshoumaru gracefully turned away and disappeared into the swirling snow, a little girl running gleefully behind him.

* * *

Numb in both mind and body with unrelenting cold I struggled to make my way through the snow.

I didn't exactly get what had happened back there, I didn't exactly get anything right now. All I could think about was breaking the spell. Then I could rest. Oh god, that sounded so good right now. Rest. Sleep. I'd only gotten a few hours of sleep in last night. What time was it now anyway? The sun was so thickly covered by the graying clouds that I could just barely tell it was daytime. How long had this been going on?

I shook my head, trying to think clearly. What was it so cold?! Why wasn't the spell broken yet?! Kazue was dead wasn't she? The spell should have died along with her. It's at least got to have weakened a bit. Yeah, without her to control their every move the spell cast on them had to be weaker.

One problem.

How do I break it?!

"Oh, sorry," I apologized as I bumped unknowingly into someone's red clothed back. It gave a low, sinister growl.

Wait.

I stumbled backwards as the red figure turned. There was a flash of yellow light and I was sent sprawling. Laying there I stared up into Inuyasha's eyes. They were red with the thirst for kill. Tears sprouted from my eyes.

What happened next was all a blur. I remember my arms wrapping tightly around Inuyasha. A voice kept shouting his name. Wait, I think that was me. Ten claws dug into my arm, but only blended in with the rest of my pain. The shouting got louder. I hugged tighter. My face was wet. It tasted salty. I didn't care about anything, I just wanted to stop this. End it.

"INUYASHAAAA!!"

Ba-bump. Ba-bump.

There was a loud thumping noise. The claws retracted from my arms.

"Kameko? Whats going on? Why are you hugging me?!"

"Thank you..." I whispered quietly into Inuyasha's red kimono before backing off.

"Inuyasha, Kameko, there you are!"

Sango and Miroku emerged from the woods a second later. Kirara and Shippo followed behind them. They must have been about to attack me.

But now they were all ok. The nightmare was over. My friends would be all right.

"Aaauugh!" I clutched my stomach in a sudden blinding pain. There was blood. Lots of blood. When did this happen?

Voices frantically shouted my name. White spots flashed before my eyes. The snow-covered ground slammed into my face.

* * *

Immense guilt washed over Inuyasha. Kameko had fainted from loss of blood and the cold. After collapsing he finally got a good look at her. Her clothes were soaked to the bone with water and blood. Her skin was pale as a ghost with a light hint of blue. Her lips were purple.

There had been a cut and ten punctures on her arms. She had one large bruise on her back. Her face was scratched and her body bruised. But the worst injury had been the large gash cutting across her abdomen.

It had been his fault. All his fault. Sango and Miroku had denied it, saying he wasn't to blame, but he knew they were wrong.

He'd smelled it. Her blood.

On _his_ hands.

Kameko had been brought to Kaede immediately. Inuyasha had carried the limp body on his back, running and refusing to stop till he got there. She hadn't stirred the whole way.

For six days Kameko lay unmoving on a straw mat. On the seventh day she awoke for a few seconds before falling asleep again. Inuyasha felt like he'd been holding his breath the whole time.

After that she started coughing and shivering constantly. She would toss and turn, once she even screamed, causing Inuyasha to run to her side immediately. He saw her sweating, gritting her teeth in pain.

Inuyasha sat there by her day after day. Seeing her pain he felt terrible. There was nothing he could do for her, only wait. Guilt drowned all his thoughts. This was all his fault.

Her pain...had been inflicted by him.

He didn't deserve to have her by his side. He was a danger to her. Who knew? Who knew how badly he would hurt her next time?

* * *

The world was dark. My eyelids cracked open and a flood of light came pouring through. I shut them tight immediately. Slower this time, I allowed the light to enter. All I could see was wood. I think it was the ceiling. Exhausted, I closed my eyes again.

* * *

Something cool and wet was pressed on my forehead. It felt so good. I looked and saw a figure in red and white clothing above me. I tried to move my lips. The figure quickly faded into darkness.

* * *

Voices. I heard voices. Were they talking about me? I opened my eyes. Everything was a blurred mess of colors. I blinked a few times, and after everything cleared up a bit, I saw people sitting around me, chatting in low voices. Let's see, there was Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and-

Inuyasha!

My back sprang up from the straw mat. I was instantly hit by waves of nausea and pain from my stomach. Two hands grabbed my shoulder and gently pressed me back down onto the mat. I glanced back.

"Kaede?" I mumbled almost inaudibly. Nothing was making sense.

"Yes dear?" she said gently. For a second I pictured my mom above me, combing my hair with her fingers and soothing me with her voice like she used to do when I was sick in bed.

"I'm hungry," I blurted. I know that probably sounded stupid, but at that moment I realized it was true. I was starving!

Kaede nodded and told the gang, who was still recovering form the shock of me popping up so fast, to whip up the last of the instant ramen. She then told Inuyasha to prop my back up against the wall so I could sit properly. He hesitated for a second before coming over. He lifted my back as if he were lifting some thousand dollar vase. I looked up at him, but he kept avoiding my eyes.

Even when I was finally propped up against the wooden wall he refused to make eye contact. What was his problem?

"Ramen's ready!" Sango said cheerfully as she placed the large bowl in my hands. The smell was intoxicating, the best smell in the world. I grabbed the chopsticks and ravenously chowed it down. My stomach felt like a black hole. I thought I would never get full, but luckily I reached that satisfied bloated feeling when I was done.

I set down the bowl and got to my knees. My hands pressing against the wall I slowly lifted myself up.

"Kameko, I don't think you're quite ready to be walking yet," Kaede warned.

Her voice didn't compute. I heard it, but what was being said just didn't register. I pushed myself all the way up and, still leaning on the wall, slowly took a step forward.

The pain in my stomach erupted again. The world started spinning. My hands left the wall and I stumbled forward. The floor rushed up to meet me. There was a flash of red and everything went dark.

* * *

I lay staring at the ceiling above me. A million thoughts zipped through my head at once, yet I did not acknowledge them. I just lay there, oblivious to to anything and everything, staring. I didn't even notice the fact that I was staring at the ceiling. I was...nothing.

"OW!"

I jumped, if that's possible to do while laying down. I turned my head and found Inuyasha sitting next to me, his hand pointing as his cheek. It had a red hand mark on it.

"Did I do that?" Did I?

"Yes, I sit down and your hand pops up and slaps me!" Inuyasha screamed in a hushed voice. The rest of the group lay sleeping around us.

"Uh...sorry?" I couldn't think of anything else to say, I didn't even remember doing it.

"Sorry?! Sorry doesn't-" Inuyasha stopped short when I grabbed his hand. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to get up, help me will you?" I was tired of lying down. It had been two days since I'd first woken up and eaten the ramen, I was pretty sure I could walk fine now. If I could just get up.

I almost fell on Inuyasha, but he quickly caught me and allowed me to lean on him as we slowly walked out of the hut. My legs felt like noodles and I could've sworn I'd seen Inuyasha's face turn red in the darkness.

Outside the night breeze was so refreshing. It wasn't too hot or too cold. I took a deep breath looked up at the sky. Millions of stars were shining and a thin sliver of moon could be seen smack dab in the middle. It was so beautiful, all I could do was stare at it as Inuyasha led me into the woods.

When I snapped out of my trance I removed my gaze from the night sky and saw the well. I looked up questioningly at Inuyasha.

"Wha-?"

Inuyasha grabbed me and wrapped his arms around me.

My heart skipped a beat.

"Inuyasha I-"

"I'm sorry."

Sorry? For what?

I didn't get a chance to ask.

Inuyasha ceased embracing me and gave me a hard shove. I fell backwards, my legs hitting the well and me falling in. I was shocked, but angry at the same time. I looked up and saw Inuyasha's face for one second before hitting the bottom.

He looked as if his heart was ripping apart.

* * *

Well, this one was a bit longer. What will happen next I wonder? I promise it won't be like in the series. Actually, the next time they meet up will be quite interesting and very amusing to write. Also, it will make a nice cliffhanger. But you'll just have to wait till the next chapter, or maybe even the one after that! Man , I'm evil!!

The more people comment, the more I write and the sooner I post!!


	17. New Moon, New Enemy

Hey guys, sorry this took so long, but unfortunately school comes first:( My english teacher is making us read Frankenstein(apparently thats the name of the the scientist, not the monster, i feel stupid) and I have to draw stuff for art.(sorry ideagirl, this delays your picture a bit further I'm afraid)

Also, I'm sorry to say this chapter isn't very long, don't hurt me! -is pelted-

* * *

"Stupid-stupid-Inuyasha!" I said with each blow to the punching bag. "So-stupid-idiot-hate-you!" The pain started up in my stomach again and I forced myself to stop, leaning against the wall and then letting myself slide down to the ground. I hugged my knees in a fetal position. Why was Inuyasha so stupid?! I save his life and this is how he repays me? I reached in my pocket and pulled out a single jewel shard. Inuyasha had stolen the small vial of jewel shards right before pushing me down the well. What he didn't know was that after having that dumb vial stolen so many times I kept one extra jewel hidden for such cases(that way I could always come back home). Still, I had second thoughts about returning. He _had_ pushed down the well after all. Might as well have held up a giant picket sign saying "I don't want you here!" in big red letters. Had he hugged me only to get the vial? Was that whole "sorry" thing just to distract me?

I stared up at the ceiling.

"YOU'RE SO STUPID INUYASHA!!"

* * *

Daichi: Grandpa, Kameko's been shouting to the ceiling a lot today, I'm kinda worried.

Grandpa: She's a girl, attempting to understand her is futile. Just be happy she's not shouting at the cat again.

* * *

"Dinner's ready!" Kaede called. Seconds later Shippo came bouncing in excitedly, Sang and Miroku not too far behind.

"Yay, food! I'm so hungry!" Shippo exclaimed and he reached for his bowl, only to have it grabbed by Kaede.

"Mind ye manners Shippo," she said before putting the food back in front of Shippo's eager eyes. Kaede glanced around the hut. "Where's Inuyasha?"

"He left for a walk about two hours ago," Sango informed. "Knowing him he's sulking over you-know-who again."

Kaede sighed. "Probably, we should just let him be alone for now."

The group nodded solemnly and sat down to eat.

* * *

"Kameko! Come in for dinner! You've been in that dojo all day!" grandpa shouted from the house.

"Coming!" I stood up and walked the small distance between the dojo and my house. I ignored the temple holding the well and stared up at the night sky. The sun had set just a few minutes ago.

I remembered how pretty it had looked in the feudal era at night, so bright. Scanning the few stars here I felt something was missing. Just last night I'd been with Inuyasha staring at the same sky. Somewhat. It had looked much prettier. The sky had been almost fully covered, and there had been a small sliver of moon...

The moon! Where was it?

My eyes frantically searched the sky for the moon, but it was no use. Tonight was the night of the new moon.

And Inuyasha was in possession of a vial full of sacred jewel shards.

Idiot! That idiot!

I ran into the kitchen and stuffed a rice ball in my mouth before charging towards the well.

"Kameko! Where are you going?" Grandpa shouted behind me.

"To go find Inuyasha!" I grabbed my sword leaning against the well.

"Why? Is he in trouble?" asked Daichi curiously.

"Either he _is_, or he's _going_ to be," I added angrily and dived into the well.

* * *

Inuyasha walked out of the woods and found himself in a small clearing with a cliff at the edge. He walked over to the edge and sat down. At the bottom he could see a small sliver of blue. The sky up above was turning a bright hue of orange.

_Not much longer now_, realized Inuyasha as he watched the sun slowly descend behind the black mountains.

He sat in silence. "Hey Kame-" he stopped short, remembering how she wasn't there. And how she would never be there again. Not that he missed her or anything, he just had to get used to it is all. Pretty soon life would be like it used to be before her. He liked it better that way too. She could be so annoying sometimes, always talking to him, always asking random questions about things he couldn't possibly know the answer to, and always trying to get him to like this weird circular food called "pizza", which he would never like!

And her eyes, those annoying eyes always staring him straight in eye when he was so used to people avoiding them. Those annoying, beautiful eyes...

"Ooh, you possess shards of sacred jewel. How convenient."

Inuyasha spun around to face a giant griffin demon. It had large dark brown wings, long gleaming talons, and eyes darker than the bottom of the ocean. Its voice was a bit raspy, yet menacing just the same. It landed on ground with a thundering boom, its lion's tail whipping dangerously behind it.

Inuyasha scoffed, this demon didn't even have a human form(a and everyone knew the most dangerous of demons looked like humans). One swipe of his Tetsusaiga and he would be having turkey for dinner. Brimming with confidence he unsheathed his Tetsusaiga and held it before him.

"Ha! You're defending yourself with that stick of a sword?" the griffin seemed barely able to contain his laughter.

Glancing down Inuyasha saw a beaten up thin sword instead of the large fang it usually was. _No! Not now, anytime but now! _Inuyasha cried out frantically inside his head as he watched the last of the sun go down behind the mountains. His claws shortened, his ears disappeared, and the hair on his head turned a stunning raven black. Inuyasha felt weak and exposed. He just didn't know how humans lived like this!

"Well, that was a nice little show you put on there, but I'm beginning to get impatient. Hand over the jewels," the griffin held up one of his sharp claws, "or I'll come and get them."

"Over my dead body," countered Inuyasha.

"With pleasure," laughed the Griffin as he lunged at Inuyasha.

* * *

Again, sorry for the shortness. And the cliffy! -is pelted more- Also, with the part of Kameko having that extra jewel, that was just an idea i had. Kagome is always getting that vial stolen from her, you'd think she'd have one hidden as a back up or something, especially after she figures out that she needs it to get through that well. Then again, these shows never have their characters do the obvious(especially in Naruto, do you know how many times I've watched a fight and thought, 'They could have won that easily if they actually acted like ninjas!')


	18. I'm Staying

Sorry I took forever guys, but I got kinda sidetracked with my new Inuyasha fanfic and school. I still plan on continuing this fanfic though, I have too much fun putting these two lovebirds through all this^^

* * *

Inuyasha didn't know how long it had been, all he knew was that the time passed felt like hours, and that the night wasn't even close to over.

"Why don't you just hand over the jewel shards? It would save you a world of hurt you know," suggested the demon griffin.

"Fat chance."

Inuyasha jumped high into the air and aimed his foot at the Griffin's face, only to have his large wing block it and whip him off. Inuyasha was thrown backwards and smashed to the ground.

"You humans, you are so weak. It's a wonder you're still fighting," scoffed the Griffin.

_Tell me about it, _thought Inuyasha. His body was beaten and bruised and it was getting harder to fight, almost as if he had no reason to fight. Like it was not worth it. This would be so easy if he could just use his Tetsusaiga.

Inuyasha grunted as a something suddenly thrust him down to the ground, shortening his breath. The Griffin's talons were pushing him against the rocky ground with a paramount force. He felt himself being crushed, his lungs squeezed. He gasped for air.

"So weak," noted the Griffin in disdain. He plucked up Inuyasha in his claws, and reach for the jewel shards.

The Griffin gave a sudden shriek of pain. Inuyasha was sent flying.

Too weak to yet get up, Inuyasha's body rolled over to the edge of the cliff. He saw it draw nearer, but he was still blurry from the crushing. It was all happening like a dream. And as the edge approached he barely realized that we was about to fall over to his death.

A voice suddenly cut through the air.

"Inuyasha!"

* * *

Kameko burst out of the woods and straight to Inuyasha, grabbing his arm just as his body rolled off the cliff. Inuyasha looked up at her in shock, his world suddenly sharp as his sword. How was she here?

Kameko gave a small smile, "Right on time," she sighed with relief.

Kameko's eyes widened as her body was slowly pulled forward. "Uh oh..."

She held on tightly to Inuyasha's arm, trying to pull him up, but only succeeded in sliding rapidly forward.

Right off the cliff.

In the next second Kameko was plummeting down with gravity, the air like needles as it whooshed in the opposite direction, practically protesting at her fall. The cliff rushed past her in a blur.

_BAM!_

A shock wave coursed through Kameko's body as she hit the hard rock. The world swam and spun before her, blurring her vision. She swam in and out of consciousness for a second, but snapped out of it and looked up. They hadn't fallen as far as she thought. Good thing too, or she would have turned into a pancake. A small part of cliff was apparently protruding outwards, by a few yards. Pure luck.

Kameko heard loud powerful footsteps from above. Scrambling to get out of sight she grabbed Inuyasha's seemingly unconscious body and pulled him with her against the cliff. There was a slight dent on cliff wall, not enough to be a cave or a hole even, just enough to hide them from anyone looking down if they flattened themselves against it really hard.

Pressed up against it Kameko waited in agony as she heard the footsteps stop. There was a slight pause that felt as though it lasted for hours, and finally it bellowed a long furious scream at having lost its precious jewels shards. There was a loud whoosh and Kameko watched as it soared off into the night sky, a mere shadow. She let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding.

Remembering Inuyasha she got up to check him, only to sit back down with a pained groan. Lifting her shirt to just above her bellybutton she checked her bandages. There was a little red but not much. She must have just irritated the wound a bit, not reopened it luckily. It still hurt though. Getting up slower this time she rolled Inuyasha onto his back and started checking his wounds.

"Why are you here?" asked the black-haired Inuyasha.

"So you're awake then," acknowledged Kameko calmly as she inspected the cut on his arm. She ripped of some cloth from the bottom of her pants, wishing she'd thought to bring some medical supplies.

"It seems all my good pants have been suffering the same fate lately," she sighed.

"You didn't answer my question."

"I came here because I wanted to," Kameko finally answered. Her face struggled to stay emotionless. She wrapped the strip of cloth around his bicep and tied it tight. Inuyasha grit his teeth.

"You shouldn't have come, I don't want you here," Inuyasha stated simply, looking off in the opposite direction.

Kameko froze, her eyes widened in shock as if she'd just been slapped. She stood up slowly. Inuyasha looked up at her, wondering what she would do next.

"YOU JERK!" Kameko screamed into the night sky. She grabbed Inuyasha by his shirt and pushed him up against the cliff wall like a bully would do to a helpless kid. She wouldn't normally be able to do this to Inuyasha, but at the moment he was human and fatigued from a long, grueling fight.

Kameko stared him straight in the eye, her eyes burning with fury. Inuyasha tried to show none of the hundreds of emotions that were passing through him.

Kameko was shaking with emotion, not as good at hiding it as Inuyasha. She stood there for a second, looking readier than anyone to sock him then and there. But after a few moments she let go of him and sighed. She took a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm down and backed up a step.

Kameko looked him in the eye, "Did you mean that?" she asked with a deadly seriousness.

Inuyasha looked away, there she went again with those eyes, staring him straight on.

"No," Inuyasha said with a pained sigh. He'd meant to deny it and say that he had meant it, but Inuyasha was different in his human form. He looked at things differently. He just couldn't bring himself to lie to her.

Kameko was quiet again.

"Why?" she asked vaguely.

"Why what?"

"Why did you push me back into the well?! You even took my jewels to make sure I wouldn't come back!" she shouted angrily.

Inuyasha looked at the ground. "It's complicated."

"What's complicated?! I saved your life, and to thank me you try to get rid of me forever!"

Inuyasha clenched his fists.

"Did I do something wrong?! Was it bad that I cared about you guys?!"

"I couldn't take the chance of losing you again!" Inuyasha burst out. "I almost lost you. All your injuries. I caused them. Next time...next time you might not be so lucky."

Kameko paused at this discovery, only to turn furious again, if not more.

"_That's_ your reason? _ I_ chose to save you! If I'd cared about getting hurt I wouldn't have saved you now would I?!" Kameko's shouting got louder. "I'm not some kid. I can decide my own fate! You had no right to suddenly decide I couldn't be with you! It's _my_ choice to make!"

Inuyasha remained silent.

Kameko couldn't believe she'd just said that, but she realized it was true. She wanted to be seen as Inuyasha's equal, not something that needed constant rescuing. Tears sprung in Kameko's eyes. They trickled down her face, hot and heavy. All her efforts of holding them back all this time fell away.

"Kame-"

Kameko fell to her knees and hugged the sitting Inuyasha as hard as she could. A few sobs escaped her mouth.

"I-I thought you didn't want me anymore," she cried. "I was scared I'd never see you again."

Inuyasha hesitated, then his human part took over and he sighed. "I'm sorry. You came so close to dying. For days you didn't even move. I smelled your blood on my hands. I did all that to you."

Kameko released him and backed up, looking him in the eyes.

"Stop blaming yourself. That's all over now. It's not like you chose to do it. It's pretty hard to unhypnotize yourself you know."

Inuyasha was torn in two. One part wanted him to be with her. The other part was afraid he would hurt her again.

"Hey, Inuyasha! Are you down there?"

Inuyasha looked up and saw Sango and Kirara's head pop over the edge.

"Is that Kameko?! Are you two okay?" she shouted worriedly.

Kameko smiled and wiped the last of the tears from her eyes. "We're fine!" she answered. "Just get us out of here!"

* * *

AAAAWWWW!!!!! Ain't he schweet? Remember, Inuyasha is different when human, this scene would have beenpretty different if he had been his half-demon self. Also, I plan on making my next chapter a fun little fluff chappie to deepen the bond between them. It'll be fun, they get to go to a festival!! Inuyasha gets to see her in a kimono! Oops, too much info, the rest you'll have to find out for yourself!


	19. Night Under the Fireworks

I know I've already posted this chapter, but I changed the end of it and want you guys to read it, for it will be mentioned in future chapters and I would hate for you guys to have no idea what I'm talking about.

* * *

"All done, that'll be 2,000 yen($20?) please."

"My, this is really well done, here you go, you deserve it," the old man handed me my money and walked off with his drawing.

"Thank you sir," I said smiling as I put away the money. I was making a pretty satisfying amount, though I couldn't forget that I still had to pay for this spot in the fairgrounds. At least people seemed to like their charcoal self-portraits. I told grandpa my art would come to some use in helping mom. This money would be a big help, especially since I missed the last two tournaments while recovering in the feudal era. Though I just told him I'd forgotten about it, better to be thought of as absentminded than have him worry his head off about my well-being. I could take care of myself.

"Kameko! We finally found you!"

I glanced up and found my friends standing before me in their lovely kimonos. They were holding a good-sized package in their hands and smiling at me in a way I knew all too well.

"H-hi guys! Sorry, can't talk, just leaving!" I turned and sped off in the other direction, but four determined hands grabbed my arm. I looked back and found them, their eyes glowing with with excitement, smirking.

"You're right, you are leaving," they said as one of them propped up the 'closed' sign. "With us!"

I was powerless to stop their girly instincts as they kidnapped me and dragged me to the nearest bathroom.

When it was all over I stood facing the bathroom mirror with the four of them gleaming behind me. They'd put me into a purple flowered kimono that matched my purple hair streak, slipped on some eyeliner, powdered my face, lipsticked my mouth, and propped my short raven hair into a neat bun with my purple bang hanging down.

"Girls, our work here is done!" my friends gleefully high-fived each other as I let out a loud groan. I made my way quickly to the door, only to be grabbed again. "And where do you think _you're_ going Kameko?"

"Back to my booth to work?" I was afraid of what they'd put me in next.

"Not so fast, in case you haven't noticed, we're at a fair, you should have some fun! You're all dressed up, now you're coming with us!"

My protests were useless as I was once again taken against my will.

How in the world was Inuyasha supposed to find Kameko in this crowd? Her grandpa back at the shrine had told him that she was at the 'fair'. Whatever that was. This place was bright, loud, and full of strange faces. It was pretty annoying.

Inuyasha bent down and sniffed the ground to try and catch a whiff of her scent. It was very faint but he followed it through the people, unaware of their questioning glances. Her scent got stronger and stronger until he finally bumped into something purple.

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha peered up to find a Kameko standing over him with her arms crossed. She looked different somehow. Her face had been beautifully transformed, her hair was pulled up neatly into a tight bun except for her purple bang, and she was adorned in a lovely purple kimono. Inuyasha thought she looked like royalty, but that didn't put away the look on her face as she grabbed his shoulder and pulled him up.

"What are you doing here?" she whisper shouted, then gave a quick check at his head to make sure his hat was on.

"Well..uh-"

"Kameko! Who is he? Is he your _boyfriend_?"

"Yeah, is there someone you're not telling us about?" Four girls suddenly popped up behind Kameko and started examining Inuyasha. Kameko's face turned pink.

"N-no, of course not!" she protested frantically, but it was too late.

"She's blushing! He must her boyfriend!"

"When did you meet him Kameko?"

"Why didn't you tell us!"

"You sure picked a cute one didn't you?"

"Does he have a brother?"

"Does he have a twin?"

"Guys!" Kameko shouted above them, "He's _not_ my boyfriend!"

Inuyasha felt a small pang at this remark. Wait, what?! He didn't agree with these four crazy girls either! Unfortunately Kameko's comment was a cry on deaf ears.

"You're not used to seeing Kameko like this are you?"

"Yeah, isn't she gorgeous tonight?"

"Oh look he's blushing!"

"How adorable!"

"We should give these two some alone time."

"You're right, it's not everyday Kameko is dressed up for the occasion!"

"Well we don't want to be a bother! Bye you two!"

And just as quickly as the four had popped up they were gone. Kameko smacked her forehead in exasperation and turned to Inuyasha. "Sorry, they get like that when they're excited. Deep down they're really harmless."

"Uh..yeah, no problem," Inuyasha scratched his head in confusion. "So what is this _fair_ anyway?"

"Huh? You mean you don't know what a fair is? Seriously?"

Inuyasha gave a slow nod.

"Well then, you're about to find out. Come on!" Kameko grabbed his wrist and pulled him through the crowd. She showed him the game booths. He turned out to be pretty good at knocking over the cans with the ball, but terrible at the games that required patience. At the strength contest Inuyasha picked up the giant hammer like it was a mere paperweight and rang the bell for all to hear. He beamed at Kameko's praise.

Next came the food booths. Kameko bought a few things here and there, like octopus balls and Takoyaki, stuffing them into his mouth. While in the process of spitting out some Inari sushi a luscious, captivating smell pulled Inuyasha's nose all the way to the ramen stand. Kameko laughed and bought two bowls. Inuyasha ate his in a flash and ended up having the second half of Kameko's bowl as well.

"Here's the ferris wheel, you're going to love this!" Kameko shouted over the roar of the crowd as the two stepped into a small sphereical room with a bench lining the sides. The two sat on separate sides. Inuyasha yelped as the room started lifting into the air.

"Don't worry, it's supposed to do that. The ferris wheel takes you slowly high up into the air and then back down in a circle. Just wait until we get to the top, we can see the whole city from there, and at night too!"

He didn't exactly get what she was saying, but took her word for it and looked outside. Their miniature room moved agonizingly slow. The fair below got tinier, but it's bright lights shone like a star in the less lighted city. He'd never been up so high before, it was pretty amazing and he was sad when the ferris wheel started to make its way down and they had to get out.

"The fireworks are about to start!" Kameko exclaimed as she checked her watch.

"The what?"

"You'll see, you're going love them. I promise," she grabbed his hand and ran excitedly through the crowd. It slowly started to thin until they finally reached a grassy area with a few others standing in anticipation. Kameko rose her head towards the sky as well. Inuyasha followed suit, not exactly knowing what he was looking for.

There was a loud whistling sound, followed by an explosion of red sparks and crashing thunder that Inuyasha could feel down in the pit of his stomach. Another one followed, and Kameko's hand tightened around his as a long series of fireworks started. Inuyasha self-consciously glanced in her direction. In the midst of everything, the bursting lights danced across Kameko's face as she stared in wonder at the fireworks.

Inuyasha didn't know what came across him next. Kameko turned excitedly to him to ask if he liked them, and he leaned forward. Another set of fireworks blasted around them.

* * *

I think you can pretty much guess what just happened here right? If not, tough luck. Anyway, stay tuned for an action-packed "season" of chapters is coming up. This will be the most chapters used in one plot idea(ex. Kouga chapters). This will probably be my last one before ending this fanfic, but not to worry, it will last quite a while.

Here is a one word spoiler: Kohaku(not the most helpful clue, but you'll have to deal).


	20. A Note

Finally another chapter! Sorry it literally took forever guys. High school is harder than it looks! The next couple chapters will come out quickly though, I've already started writing some of them. For now, enjoy this chappie^^

* * *

"You humans are so weird! Having explosions as entertainment. And you call yourselves civilized?"

"Yeah, yeah. You know you enjoyed them, you big softie," I grinned as I tugged playfully at one of his doggy ears.

Inuyasha grabbed my hand off in protest. Our eyes met for a second before Inuyasha quickly turned away.

"You're still holding my hand you know," I informed him. He immediately let go, his face turning a bright shade of red for the tenth time that night. I smiled contently, happy he had enjoyed himself, then looked up and realized that we had already arrived back at my house. Inuyasha was staring towards the well, probably antsy to get back to his time.

"Why don't you go back ahead of me?" I offered. "I still need to repack my bag and put away my charcoal." I motioned with my chin to all the drawing supplies in my shoulder bag.

"You sure? If I go who knows when you'll come back. You'll probably get caught up in some lame test or something and be gone for who knows how long," he speculated.

"Sit boy," I said calmly. When was he going to get that those weren't just lame tests? They were important! Well, they were pretty boring and I hated them, but still! Inuyasha gave a painful groan from below. "Just go on ahead, my friends are coming over tomorrow and I don't want to have to worry about them finding you without your hat. I'll join you in a day, two tops. Okay?"

Inuyasha was about to protest, until he saw the I'll-say-sit-boy-a-million-times-if-you-don't-listen-to-me look on my face as I glared at him. "Fine," he reluctantly agreed, mostly so that he could save some of his little remaining dignity, and ran off to the little building with the well. I heard the closing of their wooden doors, then silence. I was alone. I stood their for a second, feeling a bit odd standing by myself in the dark.

Wait? Dark?

I looked over at the house. No lights were on, had they already gone to sleep? I shrugged and went inside. Trying not to wake them I tiptoed silently up the steps and only turned the lights on once I reached my room. Sleep was my first option, but somehow I felt like I didn't want to just yet. I felt too restless, like I was forgetting something. So instead I packed my bag for the feudal era to keep myself busy and hopefully get me a bit tired. It was amazing how much could fit into that bag.

"Meow!"

"Katsu?" I glanced up from my bag. It was almost done, I just needed to grab some instant ramen for Inuyasha. Katsu gave another loud meow. The fat cat came up and rubbed persistently against my legs. "What, did Daichi forget to feed you? It was his turn."

Katsu responded with beedy stare, followed by one more leg rub and a threatening growl.

"Ok, ok, I need to get some more instant ramen anyway for Inuyasha."

The cat gave a disdainful meow at the mention of the man who forced him to dance like a puppet on his bottom paws every time he caught hold of him.

"Oh you know he's just teasing you," I reassured Katsu as I made my way into the kitchen. The catfood was in the bottom cupboard farthest to the right, that way Daichi could reach it too. I flipped the switch on, immediately bathing the room in bright light. It took a few seconds before I could open my eyes again and actually get to feeding Katsu. The cat gave a deep content purr as it finally buried its face into its food bowl.

"You know we should really put you on a diet," I observed at the cat stuck its chubby behind up at my face. He only scarfed down more food in reply. I sighed. "I really gotta stop talking to my cat, people are gonna think I'm crazy..... Though they might be right."

I turned and went for the cabinet filled with an everlasting stash of ramen. As I passed the kitchen table something white caught the corner of my eye. My feet stopped short and went back for the table. I hesitated – it was a note.

It could be harmless. It could be a note stating that grandpa had gone out grocery shopping. I glanced at my watch. Yeah, at midnight. I snatched it up and held it for a few seconds, hoping to god that my grandfather had gone out for a late pick up of octopus balls.

_Kameko. Please go to the hospital as soon as you get this. Daichi and I are going out now. They say something's wrong, it could be nothing, but we want to be sure._

_ -Grandpa_

The note fluttered to slowly to the floor. Katsu gave a scared screech as the kitchen door slammed behind me.

* * *

Don't kill me, I know it's short, and it's a cliffhanger, but I couldn't help myself! I just had too. Sorry for teasing you guys, you'll just have to comment in hopes that I'll post the next one soon!(the more comments the sooner it will be posted^^)


	21. The Day You Slipped Away

Enjoy, another chapter will come out soon to those who give a review!!

* * *

The run to the hospital probably took only fifteen minutes, twenty at the most, but it felt like hours to me. With each passing moment my mind thought of worse things that could have gone wrong. I remembered hearing something about an operation this week. Had that been today? How could I have forgotten? Did anything go wrong? Had they made her worse? Done something accidental to her that would permanently cripple her for life?

The possibilities were endless, and I just kept thinking up more. Eventually – finally – I reached my mother's hospital. I didn't bother checking in at the front desk, I knew where her room was. Ignoring the protests and pleads to slow down, I dashed down the long hallways in desperation. How long had Grandpa and Daichi been here? Why hadn't I noticed that note earlier?

I rounded the corner and stopped suddenly in front of room 203, panting heavily. Looking up I saw Daichi and Grandfather sitting in those squeaky metal chairs across the room, my mother's bed between us. They didn't say a word when they saw me. I didn't like the silence, nor the look on their faces. Daichi's eyes were red and puffy, as if he'd been crying. How bad had the operation gone?

I shifted my gaze down to the hospital bed, realizing my mom hadn't greeted me yet. She always would when I came in. She'd call me her favorite daughter and smile that pained brave smile at me. Maybe she'd fallen asleep. I walked slowly up to her, my footsteps echoing on the white tile floor. I saw her face. She wasn't asleep, and she didn't smile that pained brave smile up at me. Her eyes were closed, and she was no different than when she was asleep, but somehow you could tell. The life was gone. A lifeless husk was all there was left now. There was nothing left in her. She was gone, forever.

My right hand gently pulled a strand of black and gray hairs from her face, then brushed its finger across her cheek. It wasn't warm.

I hadn't even gotten to say goodbye.

I pulled the thin white sheet over her face, having to tug a little for it to go all the way. Then I turned around without a word and passively walked out of the small hospital room.

"Kameko–" Daichi started, but grandpa put his hand on his shoulder and shook his head.

"Let her go, she needs time," he assured him.

These voices could be heard in the back of my mind, barely audible.

When I reached the hospital exit I made my way outside. The cool night air tickled my skin. The buildings surrounding me passed by slowly at first, then faster and faster until they were no more than a blur. I glanced down at my feet and found myself running. I was running from everything. Nothing seemed to be real. Nothing happening would be real if I could just run away from it.

At my house I ran through the empty hallways, up the stairs, past my brother's room and down to mine. I flopped onto my bed and hugged my pillow. I was exhausted and sweaty and panting from all the running. My legs ached.

Then reality crashed down on me. I planted my head into my pillow and screamed as loud as I could. Next thing I knew those screams became sobs, and my face and pillow were soaked with tears.

Is that what a heart is filled with?

When it's smashed into a million pieces, is all that's left is tears?

I still couldn't believe it. My mom, _my_ mom, was...dead. How could this happen? Things like this aren't allowed to happen! They always happened to others, but they never seemed like something that could happen to me. They don't happen, they can't happen.

Then it came to me. It was my fault. I had spent all that time prancing around in the feudal era when I should have been here winning more tournaments for money. Then we could have afforded better operations. Or maybe we could have gotten them sooner, before it was too late.

* * *

"Kameko? Kameko open up, you've been in there for four days. At least come down and eat won't you?" asked grandfather worriedly as he knocked on my closed door.

Four days? Had it been that long? Had my friends come over? I thought I vaguely remembered something about them trying to comfort me, but I wasn't sure. Did it matter? Did anything matter?

I raised my head from my pillow and nonchalantly looked around my room. My eyes rested on my overflowing backpack. That's right, I was supposed to have gone back to the feudal era two days ago. I sighed, I guess I could go as long as I wanted to now. There was no need to worry about missing a Tai Quon Do tournament ever again.

A shiny reflection of light came from my desk. The jewel shards. I went to pick them up, holding the glass vial gingerly in my hands. My mind made up, I grabbed my heavy backpack and left for the feudal era.

"Grandpa I'm going you-know-where," I informed him on the way out.

"But Kame-" Grandpa was cut off as I shut the door behind me. It wasn't exactly a slam, but it wasn't gentle either.

"Grandpa, is Kameko going to be ok?" asked Daichi worriedly. He was probably hurting from this as well, but he and I both knew that mom and I had been really close. I felt bad leaving so suddenly, but I would make this better. My hand clutched around the vial of jewel shards. I didn't noticed their pure light dim slightly.

"Yes, Daichi. You know how she has her own way of doing things. She just needs to get through this."

I heard him give a long sad sigh and, not wanting to hear anymore, ran for the well.

* * *

Another shortie, but I promise the next chapter will be much longer, and you won't believe what happens!!!


	22. Taken

A huge thank you to the people who have given me reviews recently.

IdeaGirl793-thnx for your constant reviews for so long and ur help with my plot that got me out of my writer's block

Monster Wolf-thnx for ur huge bombardment of recent reviews in one hour that made me want to hurry up and post this next chapter

Yuffie Sensei-thnx for being the most recent reviewer!

and thnx to everyone else who reads this fanfic(especially those who give a comment!)

* * *

Inuyasha groaned impatiently as he waited near the well. Kameko had said two days. It had already been four. She was late! He pulled at the grass below him and threw it at the well.

"Inuyasha, how long are you going to sit there waiting? Kameko will be back you know."

"Shut up Miroku. She's late! We could be out looking for jewel shards right now," Inuyasha growled impatiently through his teeth. "That's it! I can't take this anymore, I going to go get her and drag her all the way to the next shard!" He jumped up and aimed for the well, but just before he fell in, a hand grabbed his collar, jerking him back and making him fall to the ground on his butt.

"Now, now Inuyasha. There's no reason to be acting so rash," cautioned Miroku. Inuyasha stood up, his back to the well.

"I'm not being rash! I just can't stand this waiting! Darnit Kameko, what's taking you so long?!"

As if in answer to his question a light shined behind Inuyasha, signifying the passing between time periods through the well. He spun around as Kameko climbed out. She had a somewhat somber look on her face, but Inuyasha didn't seem to notice.

"Where have you been?! You said two days! TWO! It's been four days now! You're lucky I didn't come looking for you. How could you be so la-"

SLAP!

Inuyasha was cut short in a stupor. He felt the sting of the red handmark that was probably on his face. Kameko's face was also stunned—she stared at her hand in immediate regret. Anger boiled over in Inuyasha.

"What was that for?!"

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!!" Kameko's eyes welled up with tears, but she dashed for the woods before Inuyasha could see.

Meanwhile, poor Inuyasha was dumbstruck. Kameko had never been this mad before, especially not at him. Not even on that last new moon, which was nothing compared to this. Had he done something? He'd only shouted as he always had.

"Oh Inuyasha, you will never understand the ways of a woman's heart," sighed Miroku.

"What?! What did I do?!"

Miroku paused, perplexed. "I don't know actually. I doubt she'd get that mad over your usual meaningless rantings," He looked back in the direction Kameko had run off to. "Why don't you follow her and ask for yourself? She's usually not too irrational, well not counting just now, but that might wear off by the time you catch up to her. I'm pretty sure she headed for the village."

Inuyasha groaned, he was never good at asking straightforward questions like that. And with her recent attitude he would probably only make things worse.

* * *

Inuyasha didn't see Kameko on the way back to the village. At first he didn't even think she was at the village, for she was nowhere to be seen. But just as he was leaving to go search the woods he passed by Kaede's place.

"Kameko, is everything alright? Ye don't seem to be yeself today."

Inuyasha froze in his tracks.

"Yeah, well. I have a question to ask you Kaede."

Inuyasha took a few steps back and hopped onto the roof, pressing his ear against the wood.

"What is it child? I shall try my best to answer if it be within my knowledge."

"Can the shikon jewel be used to bring people back to life?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened. Kameko had never even considered using the jewel before. He leaned forward to hear more, but there was a long pause, probably coming from Kaede.

"Oh no child. It would bring only misfortune to the one who dared to try. Once someone has passed on they can never truly come back. And even if they were to they would probably be an empty husk without a soul. It would be cruel." Another pause. "Why do ye ask?"

"Oh no reason! I was just curious is all. It's not like I would actually try and use the jewel for something like that!" Kameko gave a nervous laugh.

Inuyasha flattened himself completely on the roof; Kameko walked out slowly, then when out of Kaede's earshot she raced back towards the woods. Once he was sure she was gone he dropped off and headed inside to a concerned Kaede. The old priestess looked up solemnly at Inuyasha.

"I'm worried about her. Has anything happened recently?" she inquired.

"She just came here and started acting all weird. Kind of scary too."

"Did anything happen between ye two last time ye saw her?"

"Why do you people always assume it's my fault when Kameko's in a bad mood?!"

"Just think back Inuyasha."

Inuyasha remembered the festival...and holding Kameko's hand and the k-Inuyasha felt his cheeks grow hot at the thought. He pretended to look out the window until his face returned to a normal hue.

"No, nothing."

"Then go after her please, I'm worried what she might do. People are never rational when caught up in their emotions."

Inuyasha nodded and walked out the door.

* * *

My feet trudged slowly through the woods, feeling as heavy as bricks. A huge shadow loomed over me. Looking up I found the sacred tree, somehow my feet had led me here...to the only thing that I could find in both time periods. I let my fingers run along the cool rough bark, then allowed them to drift over to the jewel shards around my neck. It suddenly felt as if a huge weight had been dropped on my shoulders. I sat down and hugged my knees to my chest, my back leaning against the ancient tree, and let my head rest on my knees.

I knew I couldn't use the jewel shards. Not if it didn't really bring her back. I wished I didn't have to deal with the jewel shards. Why was I burdened with the responsibility? Why did I fall through that well? If none of this had happened I would have been there for mom. Better yet, I probably wold have earned more money and gotten the operation done sooner. Then...she'd still be here.

"Why don't you let me unburden you then?" offered a sharp voice.

The wind around me started stirring really hard and I glanced up. Was it another demon? My hand instinctively went for my sword.

"Now, no need for that. I'm not here to fight you. I only want to talk."

The voice came from above. Something white floated down before me, despite the wind. I realized it was a giant feather, with a woman in a kimono sitting upon it. She had black hair held up and blood red eyes. She was beautiful, but terrifying at the same time. Especially with that smile.

As I looked closer I noticed she was holding something in her arms. It looked like a bundle of cloth. No, wait. I could see a head. She was holding a baby!

The woman stood up, the white feather shrank and was stuck back on her head next to another one, and started walking towards me. She held the baby in front of her, which held out its arms towards me.

Suddenly feeling very uneasy I turned and ran.

"Not so fast," shouted the woman. A tree next to me was swiftly sliced in half, the top crashing to the ground. I froze.

"Unless you want that to be you in a couple of seconds I suggest you don't run away," she warned. "and don't even think of pulling out that sword. I'll have you cut into pieces before you can even wrap your hand around it."

Petrified, I turn around slowly. The woman started for me again, still holding the baby out before her. It was definitely not an ordinary baby. It was pale as death, with hair practically the same color. It's eyes stared at me. I really didn't like the way that they stared at me.

I backed up a step, then stopped, remembering the now decapitated tree. The baby was put into my arms. I held it, not wanting to drop it. It was still a baby. I wasn't heartless. But, now what?

"I found it. We're lucky, she's just been through a lot. Otherwise there'd probably be no darkness at all."

The baby. The baby talked!

B-bump.

I gasped. A sudden squeezing pressure started inside me, like a hand had taken hold of my soul and was using it for a stress ball. I fell to my knees. Everything went black.

* * *

Inuyasha sniffed the air tentatively. He smelled Kameko. She was in the direction of the sacred tree. As he got closer he noticed two other smells. Unfamiliar smells.

_This can't be good_, he thought as he approached the last of the trees before the sacred one. A fierce wind was coming from it's direction. Worried he darted through the last of them and came before the sacred tree. At first he saw no one, just felt the harsh wind whipping around him.

Wait. Something caught the corner of his eyes. Peering up he found a white object floating up into the sky. As the wind calmed down he was able to focus his vision and realize that there was something on it. First he saw some woman in a white and purple kimono. Then...he saw Kameko.

"Kameko!" Inuyasha shouted. If she had heard him she didn't show it. Kameko was just sitting there, her face blank. Growling Inuyasha bounded up the tree. "KAMEKO!" he cried desperately. He pulled out his sword, but quickly realized that he would only strike down Kameko as well. He called her name again, shouting at the top of his lungs.

But she remained expressionless. And as the white feather drifted off farther and farther away, he felt his calls become more futile.

* * *

I thought the part in then series of them trying to get Kagome to join them was interesting, but I didn't like how they made her too "pure" for it. So I gave Kameko a reason to go to the dark side(they have cookies). Will she free herself for the enchantment? What do you think?


	23. Tabula Rasa

Hey, sorry it's been taking me so long to post, but fanfiction is a low priority on one's list during junior year. In fact, it's a wonder I'm posting at all. I probably could be doing something more beneficial to passing the SATs and getting into college right now. Oh well, I need some way not to go crazy right?

Enjoy!

* * *

"Wouldn't you like to forget?"

Darkness surrounded me. The words echoed all around me, filling my mind and pushing out every other thought.

I forced my eyes open. Before me stood the woman in the kimono from earlier...and in front of her sat Naraku! That lady had been working for _him_? Great.

Looking around I found that we were all in a large room, somewhat fancy—for the feudal era anyway. Was this the castle that we had been trying so hard to find? I wasn't sure, but it couldn't really be anything else. I doubt Naraku would choose to live in a disappearing shack. No, a roaming castle suited his ego just fine.

Putting my focus back on who sat before me I was surprised to find two shadows behind the kneeling Naraku. Two dark figures, smaller than adult, stood over in the far side of the room. Neither moved. They both just stood there, two puppets waiting for an order.

Naraku's eyes met mine, realizing that I was conscious once more. I suddenly wished I wasn't. I'd never been those close to Naraku before. He sat only two feet before me. Before he had always been standing at a distance, using others to attack for him. He was terrifying up close.

"Hmm, I'm surprised she woke up. This might make it a bit more difficult."

Nothing happened for a moment. The wind sorceress was glaring at me. Like it was my fault I woke up!

"No matter," Naraku laughed—the sound making my bones shiver—and pulled out a small object that glowed darkly, placing it in his hand with another similar piece. "This should fix it."

Even though my head felt fuzzy and everything before me kept swirling and blurring, I could tell what those things were. They were pieces of the jewel shard, I could feel it. But there was something different about them, they weren't purified. They were black with hatred and blood. Completely tainted.

And I wanted nothing to do with them.

"Come now Kameko, wouldn't you rather just forget it all?" Naraku's hand reached for me, the tainted shards glowing black, if that was even possible.

I struggled to move. To get up and run away. But as soon as I tried that invisible hand squeezed at my soul like before. It wouldn't let me move.

"She struggling," said a voice from below me.

Looking down I was surprised to find the pale infant still in my arms. The baby was doing this? The baby was the one toying with my soul?

I begged at my arms to let go.

"My hold is starting to weaken, I won't be able to do this much longer," spoke the infant. Naraku frowned, then looked thoughtful. Another twisted plot was probably forming in his mind. He stood up and bent down before me, his face less than a foot away, and looked me in the eyes for the most torturous five seconds of my life. His gaze then shifted down to the baby in my arms.

"Do you still have a hold of her memories?"

I wanted to punch him. But I couldn't. Not only that, but I was terrified. This man, who had caused so much distraught to my all friends in this era, was right here before me. And whatever he had planned, it would definitely not be in my favor.

"Yes. Why?" asked the infant.

"Let's give her a trip down memory lane, shall we?" smirked Naraku.

The hand gripping my soul dug into the back of my mind. Suddenly my memories involuntarily came pouring out, all flashing through my mind at once.

I saw myself as a little girl, my mom smiling as we ate ice cream together at the park. I saw my mom fawning over one of my drawings from early middle school. I saw my last argument with her. The one about whether I could go out with my friends. The one where she rubbed her temples as I shouted like a spoiled kid at her for how unfair she was being. The one where she collapsed.

"Do you see now Kameko..."

I saw my mom in the hospital bed, smiling weakly at me. I saw Daichi crying next to me. He had been so young when she'd first gotten sick.

"You only bring pain to the ones you love..."

I saw grandpa through a crack in the door. It was dark, but he had lit a candle and was gazing sadly at a photo of my mother. I saw myself wasting time in the feudal era with Inuyasha hunting for jewel shards. We saved many people's lives, but I was never able to save the one of the person closest to me.

"Just...forget...everything...."

Naraku's last word faded away in the back of my mind. My vision had long been blurred over by tears. I felt a prick in the middle of my forehead, and everything washed away.

* * *

"She's gone. It wouldn't have worked if not for her strong feelings of guilt," spoke the infant as Kagura plucked it out of a blank-faced Kameko's arms. As soon as the hold on the baby was relinquished, the trance on her ended and she immediately became aware of her surroundings. Frightened, she jumped and backed up against the wall, glancing nervously at the unfamiliar faces surrounding her.

"W-who are you?" she stuttered.

Naraku smirked at his success, then turned around and switched to a friendlier looking smile.

"I am Naraku," the demon paused, waiting to see if his name sparked anything in her memory, but she made no sign of remembering ever hearing that name before. "But this isn't about me. It's about you. You have an ability that I need. The ability to sense the shards of the sacred jewel."

"To what?"

Kameko felt completely lost. Where was she? Could she trust this strange man before him? His voice sent involuntary shivers down her spine.

"These," Naraku pulled out three fragments of what looked to be some kind of gem. But these were no ordinary gems. They were a color darker than black, and, despite that, they glowed. Kameko felt a spark go off in the back of her mind. He was right. She could sense them.

"Yeah, so?"

Kameko didn't get what was so important about a crystal.

"You see Kameko, this jewel once used to be whole, but _you _broke it. _You_ broke my sacred jewel."

Kameko didn't like where this was going. "So what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to help me collect the remaining shards, using your...talents," Naraku explained.

His gaze shifted to the two shadows in the far corner of the room. "Kohaku, come here."

"Yes master?" the former demon fighter came forward obediently, ready to carry out any deed to be asked of him. His weapon lay stuck in his belt.

"You will speak my orders to Kameko in my place. I will send Kagura and Kahna to help you two if need be."

"Yes master."

_Is that all he knows how to say?_ thought Kameko. The guy was just a kid, years younger than her. What was he doing in a situation like this?

"Follow me," he said.

Kameko looked down into his eyes, they were an dark void. He was a puppet. _Is that what I would become if I disappointed this Naraku?_ she pondered as she followed him out the door.

"Kameko," came Naraku's voice from behind her.

Her head spun around nervously.

"Yeah?"

"Don't let me down now," he warned.

Kameko gave a small scared nod before closing the door behind her. She didn't see the smirk that plastered itself of Naraku's face after she left.

* * *

Woah, did you see that coming? No seriously, did you? How predictable is this story anyway? Did you know that unlike the unnaturally "pure" Kagome(seriously, _nobody_ has a completely pure heart; we're humans, we're flawed, deal with it) her mind would be erased? You can see how much fun I'm gonna have with this^^

Any ideas for what could happen to an amnesiac in the Inuyasha plot plz tell me!

P.S. Tabula Rasa means "blank slate"


	24. Inuyasha Who?

Finally, the next chapter! Good news is it didn't take as long.

Thank you to the people who have given me reviews, it reminds me why in the world I torture myself to right this.

* * *

Bored. I was so bored! That was all that would come to my mind as Kagura lay asleep a few trees away. Naraku had sent me with her with for a certain jewel shard, leaving Kohaku behind. Too bad, he was more interesting to talk to, and both of us had the whole memory loss thing in common. Because of that we seemed to have a mutual understanding of each other's circumstances, so we got along. Kagura just ignored me and bossed me around. It was a lot easier to get bored when Naraku put me with her.

One thing about not remembering anything is that you have no memories to look back on and keep you occupied. My mind was a hollowed out pumpkin. Someone had scooped out the gross smelly pumpkin guts and thrown them away somewhere.

Not wanting to brood any longer over my missing pumpkin guts for a brain I stood up quietly—careful not to wake Kagura—and tiptoed off farther into the woods. I wasn't too worried about getting lost. Kagura had a recently collected jewel shard, so all I had to do was sense the jewel shard to find my way back to her.

The trees rose up high above, hiding the sun and creating long shadows over the forest floors. A cool breeze blew and rustled the leaves. I took a deep contented breath of the sweet air surrounding me.

"Kameko?"

I spun around at the sound of my name, ready to apologize to Kagura for wandering off.

But it wasn't her. It was a man, dressed in red with long silver hair and two of the cutest doggy ears stick out of it. His golden eyes stared at me in disbelief.

"Kameko, where have you been?" he asked as he came up to me, as if wanting to make sure he wasn't hallucinating.

Who _was_ this guy? He talked like he knew me. I knew only Naraku and his comrades.

Though something did seem almost familiar about him. Especially his face.

"Kameko! Where have you gone? Naraku is expecting us back with the jewel shard," shouted Kagura's voice from deeper in the woods.

The man flinched at the sound of Naraku's name. He seized my wrist and raced in the opposite direction of Kagura's voice. What was he doing? Hadn't he heard her just shout for me? Last time I checked you didn't run away from some one who called for you. Kagura wasn't going to be happy if I made her wait.

I dug my feet into the dirt and forced the man dragging me to a halt. He stared at me as if I was crazy.

"What are you doing? We gotta get you away from that Naraku and his goons," he insisted as he tugged at my arm.

I stubbornly stood my ground, until finally he gave an exasperated growl and picked me up bridal style. My cheeks turned crimson at the embarrassing position I had been put in. I looked up at the face of the mysterious man as he focused intently on running away from the direction of Kagura's voice. Was he trying to kidnap me?

When he finally came to a stop, and I began pounding my fists at his chest, ordering him to let me down. To my surprise he did, though his face depicted that he was utterly confused. Shouldn't that have been me?

"So you found her then, that is one good nose you have."

More voices? I surveyed my new surroundings and found myself at the edge of the woods. Three new strangers stood before me, a man in a robe holding a staff, a woman in a kimono with a giant boomerang on her back(weird) and some puny kid with a foxtail on the woman's shoulder. A small cat demon mewed beside them.

"Yeah, but Kameko's acting all weird," said my kidnapper.

"_I'm_ acting weird? Whose the one that just kidnapped me in the middle of the woods?!" I shouted in frustration.

"See?" he told them. They too assumed the baffled faces.

This was getting really annoying. I was just about to ask who the heck these people were when the wind started to whip around us. I blew the hair out of my face to see Kagura come down from the sky on her large feather. She stopped a couple feet from the ground, floating on the wind. Spotting my kidnapper and his friends she frowned, then turned to me.

"Are you coming? Naraku is waiting," she pointed out sternly.

I nodded and made my way towards her. The kidnapper grabbed my shoulder in protest.

"Kame—"

I whisked out my sword and swung it at him. The blade missing by inches as he jumped out of the way. His eyes looked hurt, asking why I would do this. I suddenly felt bad, though not sure why considering he was the one who had kidnapped me.

Deciding to give him one chance I held out my sword straight before me with my right arm. Turned partly sideways so that I faced him I pointed my sword at him and glared suspiciously, not allowing him to come any closer.

"What am I to you?" I asked.

The man gave me a questioning look.

"What in the world are you talking about Kameko? It's like you don't even know who I am."

Kagura started on again about leaving, but I held my left hand up behind me to silence her. I had to figure this out. She frowned but consented, crossing her arms and scowling at the strangers.

"That's just it. I don't know who you are. I'm pretty sure I've never seen you before in my life, yet you come along and kidnap me and act like we should know each other," I explained as if it was obvious, hoping that he would finally get how _he_ was the one acting weird, not me.

"But—"

"Answer me!" I cut him off and swung my sword threateningly before letting it fall to my side.

The man went silent for a few seconds.

"Isn't it obvious Kameko? You're his lover!" clarified the monk in the robe as he hit the man playfully on the back, whose face immediately turned beet red. He bonked the monk on the head.

"Idiot! She is not! She's nothing more than a jewel tracker to me!" he declared defiantly, his head steaming.  
Something in me snapped. That shouldn't have affected me, I didn't even know this person. But it still hurt.

"Is that so?" I confirmed blankly.

He took his attention off beating up the monk and looked up at me in horror, realizing his mistake. Walking towards me he stammered to take back his words. I held my sword back up before me.

"Kameko..."

"You are no different than Naraku," I spat. "At least for him it's to repay my debt."

Not giving him another opportunity to speak I jumped onto Kagura's feather and she happily flew off, leaving my kidnapper and his friends in the dust.

"You were right to leave him, disobeying Naraku would not have been in your favor," pointed out Kagura.

I glowered at her but said nothing. Once I got Naraku those dumb jewel shards I would get far away from this place and reclaim my old life, whatever it might have been.

Still, the image of that man's face wouldn't leave my mind.

* * *

This chapter was a fun one, what will Inuyasha do now?

Please review if you want to read the next chapter!(seriously, no reviews=no chapter)


	25. Prelude to Battle

I know I haven't updated in months, but I've been writing a couple other fanfics(which I also seem to be unfaithful about) and then there's the whole senior year that's giving practically no time to write fanfiction. But I do want to finish arc, as much for me as for you guys. So I will try my best to post more often again!

* * *

"So she saw him?"

"Yes."

"Did she remember?"

"No, she came with me willingly didn't she?"

"True, but..." Naraku fell into a silence as he thought deeply about the issue at hand. He had known this problem would eventually come up, but he hadn't known it would happen so soon. He'd barely gotten more than two jewel shards out of Kameko, one when she was with Kohaku and another when she was with Kagura. Unlike Kohaku, Kameko was more likely to remember, since practically everyone she knew wasn't dead. How much longer would he be able to have control over her?

"Kameko."

Kameko's head shot up and turned in his direction. From what Naraku could see she had been doodling Kohaku's face on the floor with a piece of burnt wood from her lunch's fire. She quickly dropped the charcoal and rubbed her black hands on her pants in embarrassment.

"Yeah?"

"Kagura tells me a young man tried to kidnap you today. Is this true?"

A flurry of emotions ran across Kameko's face in the next second, as if she wasn't sure exactly how she should feel about the whole incident.

"Yeah."

Naraku frowned at Kameko's recent lack of vocabulary. She wasn't even looking at him, she was staring blankly at the wall behind him while her mind wandered off.

Kanna appeared beside Naraku holding a ball of dark cloth. He took it from her without so much as a 'thank you' and tossed it at Kameko. Kameko snapped out of her daze, looking curiously down at the bundle on her lap.

"Your clothes are filthy and stink up the whole room. Go change and bring back you're old clothes to me. I will dispose of them properly."

She nodded, somewhat confused at the sudden mandate, and scurried into the adjacent room to change. Kameko's new outfit consisted of tighter black pants that didn't bunch up at the bottom like her old outfit. Her tank top was no longer kimono style, but just a black tanktop with a netted v-neck. She attached the hilt of her sword to her new outfit and tied up her hair with the black ribbon naraku had provided, only her purple bang didn't stay up. There was also a pair of black fingerless gloves and a hood she could put on her head. She slipped on the gloves and tucked the headcover in her belt.

Although it was a change from what she was used to, Kameko was happy to be in a new pair of crisp clean clothes. Her old ones had long faded from black to a dark gray and had rips and tears and even blood stains that wouldn't wash out in the river. She felt refreshed having something new to wear. It smelled nice too, unlike her old dirty outfit.

Back in the other room Naraku had summoned Kohaku before him. She lay her old clothes near Naraku and took her place next to the young demon slayer.

"Kohaku, you will escort Kameko over to my base in the far east wood. I have some..._business_ I need to attend to here."

Kohaku stood up dutifully from his seat and walked out, Kameko trailing off behind him. Naraku waited patiently until he heard their running footsteps fade away into the distance before standing up. He looked down indifferently at Kameko's charcoal sketch on the wooden floor. It was not of Kohaku.

"Tell me Kagura, where exactly was your encounter with Inuyasha?"

* * *

Meanwhile, back with the gang-minus-Kameko, Inuyasha was calmly coping with the results of his actions that day.

"Miroku this is all your fault! You drove her away!"

"Excuse me? I was merely stating the truth thank you. Who is the one who denied it and called her a... 'jewel tracker' was it?"

"Shut up! Who asked you?"

"You did."

"Shut up!"

Inuyasha swiped his grilling fish out of the fire and stuffed it into his mouth whole.

"Gaaah! Hot Hot HOT!" screamed the half-demon as held out his burning tongue and ran for the nearby stream.

"He acts like a little kid," whispered Shippo as he shook his head. He blew tentatively on his own cooked fish before taking a big bite out of its side.

"Alas, it seems Inuyasha is doomed to act like a stubborn child for all eternity," the monk agreed.

"I'm right here you know," came Inuyasha's unhappy voice from behind. The following few seconds were followed by two bonks on the head and a crying Shippo.

"I miss Kameko, she would make you sit right now if she were here," moaned Shippo as he rubbed his head softly.

"Shippo shhhh," said Miroku.

"What? Oh..."

Looking up Shippo expected another hit on the head, but instead he just saw Inuyasha staring off pensively into the distance. A hint of sadness washed over his eyes.

Inuyasha growled loudly, but instead of reacting to his friends he marched over to the nearest tree and punched it. There was a loud crack and _thump_ as it broke and hit the ground.

"Look, I know ok! I screwed up! I drove Kameko off with my stupid mouth and now she's in the hands of Naraku!" shouted Inuyasha at the forest. He let his hands fall to his side, clenched tightly into fists. His head was bent down, bangs shadowing over his eyes and his whole body shaking.

A hand gently rested on his shoulder.

"Bug off Miroku, I'm not in the mood for you right now."

He pulled away from the hand and spun around angrily, expecting to push off an annoyingly correct monk.

"Oh, Sango," Inuyasha looked away guiltily. "Sorry, I didn't mean to—"

"It's fine Inuyasha. We're all worried about her, you're not alone."

He nodded.

"So what do you plan on doing to get Kameko back?" Sango asked, eager to think positive and cheer up her friend. The two returned to the fire and sat down to eat fish.

"...I don't know...I mean, she didn't even know who I was," he remembered painfully. His head leaned far into his hand in frustration. "And then I only made it worse. Not only does she not know who I am, but now she hates what little she does know of me."

"Don't let it bring you down too much Inuyasha. Remember, Naraku specializes in using the people we care about to mess with our heads. He probably planned for that to happen," suggested Miroku as he finally picked his fish on a stick out of the fire. Shippo popped up on his shoulder.

"Yeah, and besides, this is Kameko. She loves you so much she can't possibly forget you for too long," claimed the little fox demon surely.

The hanyou looked up in surprise, his face rapidly going red. "Huh? She does?"

"The depth of your ignorance never ceases to amaze me Inuyasha," sighed Miroku as he bit into his slightly burnt seafood.

No answer. No loud comeback or bump in the head.

"Inuyasha?"

Miroku glanced sideways to see what could possibly keep Inuyasha from firing a comeback at him. Inuyasha was looking around, sniffing the air experimentally. His ears were cocked, moving slowly as they listened intently to his surroundings. Suddenly he stood up, his gaze pointed east.

"What is it?" asked Sango, reaching for her boomerang.

"It's Naraku. I can smell him," Inuyasha gave another sniff. "It's faint, but I can just barely smell Kameko with him."

The hanyou's hands flexed to show off their long sharp claws and a low growl emitted from the back of his throat as he bore his teeth. "I'm going to kill that bastard."

"Inuyasha wait!"

Too late. Inuyasha had already been engulfed by the dark forest, the sound of his dashing footsteps was all Miroku could hear of him.

* * *

Once again I was stuck walking through the woods for who knew how long to who knew where. Kohaku was the one who was good with directions. I'd already forgotten where Naraku had told us to go.

Quickly growing bored at the dullness of just walking through the unchanging forest I glanced over at Kohaku walking beside me. Was he bored too? It was hard to tell. He just stared blankly ahead of him the whole time. Now he was boring me too.

"Kohaku, why do you sometimes act like a mindless puppet around Naraku?"

"A puppet?"

"Yes, a puppet."

"What's a puppet?"

"Well...you know...it's a toy in which the owner control's its every move and speaks for it."

"You have weird toys where you are from Kameko."

"Yeah, now if only I could remember the 'from' part."

"You and me both."

"You didn't answer my question."

"How can I answer what does not make sense?"

"Ugh, never mind," I sighed, realizing that I was getting absolutely nowhere with this conversation.

I fiddled with my charcoal piece unrelentingly. Finally I drew an X on the palm of my hand with it. It marked quite well on skin, though it smudged very easily. I went on to cover my entire right arm in thick black powdery X's. The things boredom will drive one to do.

Arm covered, I struggled to find something else to doodle on while we hiked through the woods. My other arm didn't work, since I could only draw with my left hand. We were walking too fast for me to mark on any trees.

I glance discreetly over at Kohaku, his slightly tanned arms—pretty muscle-y for a kid of his age I might add—screaming to be sketched upon.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"You're marking my arm with burnt wood! How is that nothing?"

"But I'm bored!" I complained, pouting slightly. "Please? I'll draw something pretty!"

Kohaku groaned and attempted to pull his arm away, but I held on fast. I switched to a full on puppy pout. He groaned and reluctantly stopped struggling. The puppy dog pout worked on him every time.

"Fine."

This kid was too easy.

And so the next hour was spent with the two of us walking through the forest with Kohaku holding his left arm up in the air as I doodled on it with my rapidly dwindling bit of charcoal. I started off with a bunch of tiny swirls and finally moved on to drawing something a bit more detailed so as not to use up the space on his arm to fast. Something told me he wouldn't let me draw on his other arm too.

"Done! Kohaku you can look now," I said proudly.

Kohaku looked down fearfully at his arm, not sure what to expect.

"Woah, that's pretty good. It looks just like me," he remarked while gazing in awe at the realistic profile of himself drawn in ash on his skin.

"Yeah well, your face doesn't change much. You stare ahead blankly a lot you know that?"

Kohaku blinked.

"Nevermind."

We lapsed into a casual silence as we continued to walk. How far away was this place anyway? The scenery passed by slowly, the wind lightly blew warm air into our faces, and a few birds even chirped in the background.

"Kohaku?"

"Yeah?"

"This may sound weird, but you being by my side just feels...normal. Almost like...I have a little brother." The second those words left my mouth I knew they true.

"Oh my god. Kohaku! I have a little brother! I'm absolutely sure. Before my memory loss I had a little brother!"

I hugged Kohaku tightly and jumped up and down in excitement. Kohaku turned red, but I pretended not to notice. I had remembered something!

* * *

I plan on having some action between Inuyasha and Naraku(undecided what it will be exactly, but I will figure it out!). Review plz if you want me to prioritize this fanfic over the others.


	26. Never Meant To Be

Wow, it's been a while...sorry! I am now in college and man it has kept me busy. Good news is the next few chapters after this are already half-written, so I should be able to get them out this summer(keeping in mind I have summer classes as well...ugh). I do love this fanfiction and hope to be able to put that complete status on it one day.

* * *

Inuyasha was getting closer, he could smell it. He could smell Naraku. His smell was followed by the smell of that wind sorceress who had taken Kameko away on a feather and then the very faint smell of Kameko herself.

_Why was her smell so much fainter than the other two? _He_ w_ondered. No matter. Naraku had probably attempted to mask her smell. But it didn't make a difference, for as long as Inuyasha could smell that monster Naraku he knew was going to kill him. And then he would get Kameko back.

There was a sudden gust of wind and Inuyasha felt himself knocked off his feet and spun high into the air. It was the wind sorceress, the woman with the blood red eyes and dancer's kimono. As his body was flung into the air he could see her using a fan to control the winds. Her delighted smirk only angered him. He jumped out of the funnel of wind and landed before her on the ground, flexing his claws in preparation for battle.

"My, it's the little half demon. I've been waiting for a chance to fight with you ever since our last meeting.. You remember me don't you?" she asked and smiled. "I was the one who took your girlfriend away."

Inuyasha emitted a low growl from the back of his throat. He pulled out his tetsusaiga and held it at her in warning.

"Tell me where Kameko is!" he shouted.

She merely chuckled. "Now, now, let's not get too hasty here. We haven't even introduced ourselves yet," she let her fan open a couple folds behind her back. "My name is Kagura. I'm the wind sorceress."

And with her greeting she whipped out her fan.

"Dance of the Dragon!"

Inuyasha gasped as five tornadoes formed from her fan and came at him. Who was this woman? And why was she so powerful?

Kagura was definitely formidable. There was no denying it as Inuyasha struggled to keep himself from being tossed around like a ragdoll in her mighty winds. He didn't have time for this! Where was Naraku? Why was this woman fighting for him? That coward needed to come out and fight Inuyasha himself.

"Dance of Blades!"

Knowing what was coming, Inuyasha jumped out of the way as the giant spinning wind blades flew out in all directions. She unleashed another Dance of Blades the second his feet touched the ground, forcing him to jam the Tetsusaiga blade-first into the dirt and use it as a shield.

This was getting old fast. Where was that jerk of a demon Naraku? Inuyasha needed to stop dodging the wing sorceress' attacks and end it now. He could smell Naraku and Kameko.

"I must admit I'm a bit disappointed," said Kagura in a mock disappointed tone. "I was expecting more of a fight from the famous half demon."

Growling, Inuyasha pulled his fanged sword out of the ground and raised it high above his head for his most powerful technique.

"Wind scar!" he shouted at the top of his lungs as he swung his sword at Kagura and a yellow light lit up the battlefield.

Through the bright light the hanyou could hear the pained scream of the wind sorceress as she took on the full brunt of his wind scar. When the light faded the woman stood—barely—with her eyes shooting daggers at him. Her dancer kimono was full of large rips and tears from the wind scar,

It was over. He had won.

"Naraku! Show yourself you cowardly demon!"

"There is no need to shout Inuyasha. I am right here," said Naraku as he stepped out from behind Kagura.

The wind sorceress's red eyes glared at Naraku. "You could have warned me about the wind scar."

He didn't even bother to look at her. "I needed to test out his powers before finishing him off. You did what I sent you for."

Kagura huffed and looked away, knowing better than to say what she was thinking. Naraku pretended not to notice and focused back on Inuyasha.

"Tell me where Kameko is!" Inuyasha demanded.

To no surprise, Naraku just smirked, enjoying the moment. If he had known that taking away Kameko would devastate the annoying half demon so much he would have done so a lot sooner. Just looking at Inuyasha the effect was obvious. In his eyes he held the guilt he felt from her capture and the infinite desperation to get her back like an open scroll. _How weak he actually turned out to be,_ Naraku thought, _This girl has caused him to give in to his human half too much and now he has let himself become so pathetic._

This weakness, of course, he saw as the opposite as what he had done with his feelings for Kikyo. He had thrown away as much of his human form as he could for the powers of thousands of demons.

The two mere half demons both desired to use the shikon jewel to become a full-fledged demon, and yet the paths they had taken couldn't be more different.

* * *

That evening assignments came for Kohaku and I. Two poisonous wasps flew down from the quickly darkening skies and buzzed before our faces. The two of us knew what this meant, as this happened often. The wasps world be our guide to an area rumored to have a jewel shard and it was then our job to bring it back to the evil overlord himself(aka Naraku).

"Oh come on! I'm tired. First Naraku makes us walk through a forest to a still unknown destination all day, and now he wants me to follow the bumble bee to get jewel shards? Falafel! Can't we get a good night's sleep first?" I suggested hopefully.

Unfortunately, the wasps felt no sympathy and simply started flying ahead, expecting to be followed. I groaned, then stopped short as I realized they were going in different directions. Opposite directions to be exact. I didn't like that, being in the dark forest at night never did sit well with me.

"Can't we go get both jewel shards together? One after the other?"

But the buzzing poisonous insects showed no indication of having heard me and continued on their way. I turned to Kohaku for an indication of what to do.

"They're right, if we separate the job will get done faster."

I should have known that the ever loyal puppet boy would take their side. I gave Kohaku a quick hug before running after my wasp guide. Once I had caught up and slowed to a walk I let myself glance over my shoulder and watch as Kohaku's back melted into the dark foliage. Was this really a good idea?

It was at least another two hours of walking before I first started to feel the presence of the jewel shard. My feet had gone from aching to numb half an hour ago and at some point I had started trudging, letting my feet drag in the dirt. Upon sensing the shard I picked up the pace and walked ahead of the wasp. I no longer needed a guide, but it stayed with me just the same. Naraku always had to have something supervising me. It made me feel like a prisoner, which I guess I kind of was. Was that ok if it was to repay a debt?

Suddenly, about an extra half hour of walking later, my sense of the shikon shard rapidly increased. That proved that a demon had gotten ahold of it. Yay, more work for me. Wait a second, it wasn't just one jewel, it was two! Why had Naraku sent me alone to fetch two? And these shards were approaching faster and faster. What kind of demon could move so quickly? Maybe it could fly.

I tilted my head up at the black skies strewn with stars. Would I be able to take an attack from above? With the full moon as my only light source I wasn't so sure.

I started to run towards the direction of the two shards, looking up every so often to check the skies. If the demon was racing to me then I had to face it head on. Whichever one of us saw the other first would automatically get the advantage, and I needed that advantage.

It was time. I could sense the shards right ahead of me. Closer…closer…now! All of a sudden the buzzing noise that had been by my side for the past few hours ended. I found the poisonous wasp dead on the ground, its body cut in half. Frantically, I whipped my head around in search of my opponent as the image of my body cut in half flashed through my mind. Nothing. No one. Just darkness. My hand gripped the hilt of my sword. My eyes skimmed the surrounding trees.

Just when I looked to the skies the sound of rushing wind came from behind the trees. Had Kagura been sent to help me? Man I hoped so.

A miniature tornado almost twice as tall as me finally emerged from the darkness. And it was coming for me at full speed! I pulled out my sword for defense but the twister knocked it out of my hands and stopped in front of me. The harsh winds faded instantly and left before me a wolf demon clutching my hands in his.

"Kameko, my love. Our time spent apart has been too long."

Wait…WHAT?

* * *

"Not to worry my dear Kameko, I killed off that pesky wasp for you. Now don't deny it, once you felt the jewel shards and realized I was coming you couldn't wait to see me so you ran to me as fast as you could. Well now I'm here for you my love."

Kameko's right eye twitched. She was majorly confused over the recent turn of events. A fight to the death with a demon was what she expected, not a proclamation of love.

"Liking the new look by the way, you come across some ninja village or something?"

First thing first, she pulled her hands out of his and took a step back. There was still the slight possibility of a trap. She couldn't let her guard down.

But Koga paid no notice to her actions, as he was used to it from previous visits. Still, there was something different this time. The absence of a certain silver haired mutt boy.

"So where's your mutt Kameko?" he asked as he did a quick search of the surrounding area with his super speed. "Usually he'd be furious with jealousy by now and throwing empty threats at me."

"Who?"

Koga froze. Had he really just heard that? That one word sounded like a fantasy.

"Uh no one, nevermind. Forget I said anything about anyone."

He needed a moment to figure this out. It had been bothering him before, but now he finally took full notice of it. The wolf demon snatched up her wrist and sniffed it, then walked around her and sniffed her hair. It was common knowledge to any wolf demon that the hair always held the most smells for the longest time. Most accurate way to know where someone has been recently and what they ate for dinner last night. Wait a second, why did she smell so strongly of Naraku?

Kameko punched him in the shoulder and picked up her sword.

"Explain yourself demon."

The sword was knocked out of her grip and landed blade in the ground twenty feet away. It was then she realized that he had the strength to kill her off anytime he wanted. So why hadn't he yet?

"What has Naraku done to you?" he asked, slightly worried.

"Why do you care?"

Koga looked confused now.

"Do you not remember who I am?"

"I don't remember anything!" she shouted into his face. Koga took a step back to give her space.

This was not good. Koga could deduce from the situation that Naraku had somehow succeeded in capturing Kameko and completely wiping her mind of all memories. She couldn't remember anything. Not him. Not even Inuayasha.

Wait...

She couldn't even remember Inuyasha.

Koga smiled and stepped back up to her.

"Well don't you worry anymore dollface!"

"Dollface?"

"I can help you get your memory back. You see, we knew each other before Naraku captured you."

Kameko raised an eyebrow. "I think I'd remember someone so abnoxious."

Koga dismissed the insult and continued. In fact, he grab her hand and kissed the top of it ever so gently. She pulled it away immediately of course, wiping the back of her hand on her pants.

"I understand that you may not remember my dear, but you are my bride."

Koga looked deep into her eyes and gave a her a smile. The moon shined upon them and some random birds sang a swwet tune.

This moment of almost romance lasted no longer than second.

"Yeah, there is just no way," Kameko spun around an headed for the trees.

"Wait!" The wolf demon begged and grabbed her arm. "Do you really not remember me at all?"

Kameko was forced to look at him again, if only to tell him to let go.

"Do you remember anything?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do. I just remembered today that I have a little brother back home, wherever home may be."

"Is that it? Anything else?"

"Well...there's this man in red who I met earlier. And when I say 'met' I mean he tried to kidnap me. I can't seem to get his face out of my head though."

"I see."

Kameko saw a mixture of frustration and sadness pass over his face.

"Kameko, my dear. Let just me try something." Koga bent forward.

"Wha-?"

Before Kameko could finish her question he kissed her. When he pulled back she just stood there, redfaced and speechless.

"Did you feel anything? Remember anything?"

Kameko met his eyes for a brief second before looking away guiltily.

"No. I'm sorry, but I feel nothing for you right now. It might be because of the memory loss."

Koga quickly covered the pained look on his faced with a fake smile. He knew memory loss wasn't the reason. She would always choose Inuyasha over him.

"No worries my dear Kameko! I will help you get your memories back and out get out of that Naraku's clutches. But first," Koga turned around and pretended to look for his friends. "I'm afraid I left my two companions behind the mountain over there. I'll go retrieve them and be back by tomorrow morning. Good bye my love, try not to miss me too much. And stay away from Naraku!"

With that he was gone, off in a tornado just as quickly as he had come. In all reality he could have taken Kameko with him, but he didn't want her to see him like this. Never before had his heart felt so torn apart. He was willing to do anything for her, but even when she couldn't remember Inuyasha she stilled loved that mutt more that she would ever love him.

* * *

Wanted to let Koga have a moment, poor guy. I always felt a bit sorry for him on the show.

We all know how this works, I give you a chapter, you give me a review! Yes? Please? Pretty please with sugarplums on top? I am writing the next chapter on this fanfic and one other right now. Which ever one gives me more reviews on the newly posted chapter gets the next chapter finished first and posted first.


End file.
